Una historia poco convencional
by Isabel Black
Summary: Sirius Black era apuesto. Eso era una realidad que siempre le había asegurado éxito con toda chica en quien posara sus ojos, siempre destinadas a caer a sus pies.Por ello, el único modo posible de que una realmente tuviera su atención...era diciendo no.
1. Todo se reduce a primeras apariencias

**_Declimer:_** _No poseo nada más que la idea central. Todo lo relacionado a Hogwarts y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K._

* * *

**Todo se reduce a primeras apariencias**

_Sirius Black era apuesto. Eso no era una concepción, era una realidad. El primogénito de la familia Black había hecho honores a la casi sangre real que la familia hacia alarde de poseer. Dicha apariencia siempre le había asegurado éxito absoluto con toda chica en quien posara sus ojos. Sus conquistas eran variadas, legendarias y siempre fugaces; pues cada mujer en quien Sirius Black posaba sus ojos estaba destinada a caer a sus pies con sólo una mirada. Por ello, el único modo posible de que una realmente tuviera su atención... era decidiendo que no._

Nuestra historia comienza una tarde fría de octubre en el que las hojas del otoño cubrían los terrenos del castillo de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Un grupo de muchachos se relajaban bajo su árbol favorito frente al lago. Como era usual, el más recatado del grupo, quien portaba una insignia de Prefecto se escondía tras un libro; el más popular hacia piruetas de luces con su varita intentando impresionar a las chicas del lago; el más distraído parecía inmerso en un pergamino repitiendo a voz alta todos los ingredientes necesarios para realizar un Filtro de muertos en vida; y el más apuesto dormitaba acostado sobre su propia mochila.

"Polvos de raíz de..." el chico, que era algo pequeño y regordete, con un rostro que recordaba en algo a una rata, parecía preocupado.

"Asfódelo, Peter" completó el Prefecto tras su libro de _"101 Maneras de mirar a la luna"_.

"Cierto, gracias Remus, exacto, polvos de raíz de asfódelo y..." Peter pareció divagar a la tierra del olvido en una nueva ocasión "y..."

"Infusión...infusión, es una infusión, ¿infusión de que, Peter?" trató de ayudar el joven apuesto acostado en su mochila.

"Se que es una infusión, Sirius" se defendió Peter "pero no recuerdo de qué..."

"Ajenjo, ¡AJENJO! Por dios... es la decimonovena vez ¿Cuánto te toma aprenderte esto?" preguntó fastidiado el muchacho popular.

"Dale un respiro, James" advirtió Remus.

"Juro por dios, Peter... a veces me pregunto que tienes en a cabeza..." murmuró James.

"Las direcciones a las cocinas... es lo único que recuerda" comentó Sirius, girando los ojos ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Remus "Es la verdad"

"¡A-LE-JA-TE DE MI!" se oyó una voz femenina gritar tras ellos.

Escucharon la risa de un muchacho, y la chica volvió a gritar de furia soltando un maleficio. Sirius se sentó sobre el pasto, James dejó las luces de su varita, Remus bajó su libro y Peter se asomó entre los arbustos en dirección a la voz.

"Los Slytherin... molestan a una chica" explicó Peter. James y Sirius se levantaron en seguida.

"Mulciber, devuélveme mi libro de pociones" escucharon decir a la muchacha mientras se asomaban por los arbustos.

Los chicos observaron la escena algo curiosos. Mulciber y Snape, estaban frente a una chica que los miraba con una furia palpable, quien sostenía su varita a dirección de ellos con un sorprendente pulso firme. Mulciber lanzaba en el aire una copia del libro de pociones y olfateaba una bufanda de Slytherin, luego, tras pasarle las cosas a Snape se acercó a la chica.

"Sólo te estoy pidiendo una cita" explicó el muchacho con voz relativamente calmada.

"Prefiero mil veces mudarme a las mazmorras a salir contigo, _aléjate de mi_" repitió la muchacha al ver que se acercaba, alzando su varita.

"Eres muy bonita para hablar con un tono tan ofensivo..." dijo Mulciber acercándose.

La chica alzó su varita y abrió la boca para soltar un hechizo, cuando vio que el chico retrocedía a una luz azul que había dado justo frente a él.

"Diablos... sigo repitiéndome que debo mejorar mi puntería" escuchó decir la chica mientras volteaba en dirección a la voz.

A su izquierda, un Sirius Black demasiado contento consigo mismo, sostenía su varita en alto autoproclamándose como su gran salvador. La chica frunció el ceño mirándolo.

"¿Te importa, Black? Intento hablar con mi amiga" dijo Mulciber volteándose hacia ellos.

"Por lo que hoy no es tu amiga" respondió tranquilamente encogiéndose los hombros "de hecho parece que detesta la sola idea de que existas..."

"Y no puedes culparla, con solo mirarte la cara me hace odiar el hecho de que existas... imagínate la pobre chica que contempla la posibilidad de una cita contigo... comprendo su ira" completó James.

"Lárguense de aquí, están fuera de su territorio" dijo Mulciber.

"Cuando hay una damisela en peligro, siempre vendremos a su rescate..." dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia hacia la muchacha.

"Yo no necesito su ayuda" dijo la chica ofendida mirando a los recién llegados.

"Ah si pues yo creo que..." lo que Mulciber creía nunca llegaron a saberlo pues había caído de espaldas al suelo, después de girar en el aire y ser empujado al pasto, por un grito de "Everte Statum" a su lado izquierdo.

Los merodeadores voltearon a fijar su vista en la chica que sostenía la varita y caminaba ahora en dirección al Slytherin. La chica apunto la varita a la cara del muchacho, visiblemente sorprendido.

"Diffindo, diffindo, diffindo" dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente, al tiempo que el rostro grisáceo del chico era cortado por "cuchillos invisibles" en tres lados distintos de su rostro.

"Deprimo" dijo Mulciber levantándose. El suelo sobre la chica tambaleo y esta se rodó por el pasto para escapar del oyó que minutos más tarde se formo donde estaban sus pies.

"Expelliarmus" gritó con furia la muchacha observando como nuevamente Mulciber era empujado por una fuerza invisible al suelo, esta vez sin su varita, que había caído a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

La chica se levantó, sacudiendo su tunica y caminó de nuevo a su oponente, que la miraba con una mezcla extraña de sorpresa-admiración-rabia.

"No voy a salir contigo, ¿entiendes? NO VOY A SALIR CONTIGO ASÍ ME ENCIERREN EN UNA MAZMORRA POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA ¿OK?"

"Alzada... me gusta" dijo el chico pasándose una mano por la sangre de su mejilla izquierda.

"Si sigues persiguiéndome, me voy a asegurar de traspasarte el cerebro con tu propia varita ¡TAL VEZ ASÍ PASES TUS FINALES!" le gritó la chica, visiblemente molesta ante la sonrisa burlona del muchacho.

"Yo no acepto no por respuesta"

La chica alzo las cejas con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Desmaius" dijo señalando directo al punto entre sus ojos. Una luz roja golpeo al chico, quien se fue hacia atrás inconciente "buena suerte persiguiéndome inconciente... grandísimo estúpido"

La chica pasó una mano entre sus cabellos negros, volteándose hacia a Snape. Antes de oír vitorreos del lado de los merodeadores, cosa que la hizo voltear hacia ellos.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" dijo James "le pateaste el trasero... si fueras hombre te uniéramos al grupo ¡un limpia-Slytherins del campo nunca esta de más"

La chica fijó sus ojos verdes en él por un largo periodo de tiempo, parecía dividida entre reírse o hechizarlo. Snape, por el contrario la había imitado, pero mirándolos con una vivida incredulidad. Al final, la muchacha, sólo se limito a girar los ojos y volver su vista hacia Snape.

"¿Me regresaras mis cosas o tendré que enviarte también a ti a la enfermería?" preguntó mirando directamente a Snape con una mirada reprochante.

"Le dije que no saldrías con él" se apresuró a decir Snape.

"Bueno no es conocido por ser el bombillo más brillante de la lámpara... no me sorprende que no te oyera" dijo la chica tomando su libro de las manos del chico.

"Si él te esta molestando... podemos encargarnos de él Slytherin, sabemos lidiar perfectamente con ellos" dijo Sirius, aparentemente horrorizado de la sorprendente charla casual que mantenía con Snape.

"Primero... ¿me veo cómo alguien que necesita tu ayuda para algo?" preguntó retóricamente la muchacha mirando de reojo al joven Black "segundo...la actitud de "salvador de armadura dorada" no les queda cuando es cuatro contra uno" completó tomando la bufanda de las manos de Snape con una insignia de Prefecto colgada en una esquina "y tercero, sé muy bien como lidiar con un Slytherin... porque soy uno"

Se volteó hacia ellos con las cejas alzadas y las manos en su cintura, los observó por unos segundos, complacida de su mirada de sorpresa y se alejó por los terrenos con destino al castillo.

Elizabeth Cromwell no era para nada una típica adolescente. Se consideraba cerrada, arrogante y diferente, razones por las cuales jamás se sorprendía de no agradar a la gran mayoría de las personas. A pesar de ser una muchacha sumamente inteligente, hermosa y confiada de si misma, poseía muy pocos amigos, y era considerada como una solitaria. Físicamente, el cabello de Elizabeth, largo, negro y brillante, llegaba a la altura de su cadera, lo cual hacia un delicado contraste con su tez blanca como la nieve, sus facciones delicadas y un par de ojos verdes-grisáceos que centellaban con un aire de altivo que, aunque muchos podrían considerar insultante, le iba con perfecta naturalidad a la menor de la casa Cromwell.

Mentalmente, la chica era conocida por ser calculadora, inteligente y astuta en cada movimiento que realizaba. Poseyendo el mejor promedio en toda su casa, y el segundo mejor del colegio, era reconocida por su inteligencia y actitud calculadora a siempre cumplir sus objetivos; razón por la cual había sido la opción perfecta cuando el Jefe de la casa Horace Slughorn nombrara a la Prefecta femenina de Slytherin.

Acción que, aunque le había traído muchas alegrías, le había puesto un diamante más a la "joya" por la cual trataban de venderla sus padres a su grupo de "amigos" y "Death Eaters" quienes aparentemente habían impulsado a sus hijos a perseguirla como si fuese una carnada de caza, en un intento además de patético, incauto por congraciarse con Slughorn, quien parecía no muy contento con nadie en su curso más que ella y Snape (por parte de Slytherin, claro).

Y lo peor de todo aquello, era el hecho de Mulciber y el resto de idiotas que lo rodeaban parecían haberse dado a la tarea de intentar por todos los medios hacer de su día miserable, al invitarla constantemente a sus "citas del horror". Elizabeth había supuesto que toda esa pesadilla culminaría a los pocos días de su nombramiento y llegada a Hogwarts, pero ya comenzaba Octubre y no había señales de que se detendrían en algún tiempo cercano.

Con todos esos pensamientos rodando por su cabeza, la joven se dejó caer en uno de los escalones camino a la mazmorra de pociones, recordando a los Gryffindors que habían ido a su rescate. Los Merodeadores. Los conocía perfectamente, aunque dudaba con fuerza que ellos supieran quien era ella antes de ese día. Reprimiendo cierta punzada de herida a su amor propio ante este hecho, se levanto y terminó su camino a la mazmorra donde tomó sitió en la primera mesa frente al escritorio del profesor.

Los Merodeadores no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la mazmorra, aun hablando de la Slytherin que había pateado el trasero de Mulciber frente a ellos, y se notaron visiblemente sorprendidos al ver a la chica en su clase de pociones, pues nunca habían notado su presencia allí.

"Hey Lily" llamó Sirius a una hermosa pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en la mesa de enfrente. La chica se volvió clavando sus vivaces ojos verde esmeralda en él.

"¿Qué quieres, Black?" soltó la muchacha, mientras Severus Snape se sentaba a su lado, taladrando a Sirius con la mirada por hablar con Lily.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó señalando a la chica sentada en la primera fila, junto a un rubio, que reconoció como el buscador de Slytherin.

"¿Elizabeth Cromwell?" soltó Lily en un punto de incredulidad que Sirius nunca había presenciado antes.

"¿Así se llama? Vaya... ¿Cómo es?" preguntó Sirius, aprovechando que James seguía mirando hipnotizado a Lily, demasiado ocupado para preguntar o si quiera notar su interés en la Slytherin.

"Es Prefecta" dijo Lily como si eso de por si lo explicara todo, pero al ver que Sirius seguía mirándola distraído suspiró continuando "Tiene el segundo mejor promedio de todo el colegio, es tutora de Aritmomancia, Pociones, Runas, Encantamientos, Astrología y Transformaciones..." dijo Lily aun mirándolo con creciente incredulidad.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"¿Mi punto...? ¡Mi punto es que no es tu tipo! Mi punto es que es demasiado inteligente para salir contigo" dijo Lily, luego bajando su mirada James que seguía hipnotizado con ella, completó diciendo "con ninguno de ustedes"

"Uhm..." Sirius volvió a posar su vista sobre la muchacha que tenía la mano alzada respondiendo ya una pregunta a Slughorn que asentía complacido "Elizabeth Cromwell... ¿Es amiga tuya?"

Lily giró los ojos y se volteó al frente.

"No saldría contigo, Sirius. Sigue persiguiendo a las de primer año" se limitó a decir Lily.

Sirius Black se reclinó en el asiento, observando a la joven bruja en la primera fila. Pensando que finalmente había localizado un reto a la vista.

**_

* * *

_**

Sólo esperaré a ver si tiene futuro... compartan su opinión.

**_Isabel Black_**


	2. Acercamiento

**El acercamiento**

Sirius Black pasó el resto de la clase sumamente distraído, no paraba de voltear a ver inconscientemente a Elizabeth Cromwell, quien insultantemente, no había volteado hacia él una sola vez en toda la clase, cosa que lo hacia no sólo más intrigado sino también más distraído de lo normal, ocasionando que, cuando alargo su mano a tomar los ingredientes que James le dictaba, logró confundir raíces de asfódelo con raíces de luparia.

"Oh, oh…" soltó Sirius asomándose nerviosamente sobre el caldero, olvidando su momentánea obsesión con la Slytherin; y se concentro en mirar la poción preguntándose que tan notorio desastre habría causado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó James aún mirando el libro. Sirius echó las raíces correctas aprovechando la distracción de su compañero.

"Nada… lee las instrucciones de nuevo, detallada y lentamente" dijo Sirius sin quitar los ojos de la poción.

James volteó a mirarlo suspicaz, volteó de reojo a la poción y finalmente, sin encontrar evidencia de que algo pasaba, prosiguió a recitar de nuevo los ingredientes e instrucciones. Pasado unos 15 minutos, en los cuales Sirius había evitado hasta parpadear, imaginó que se había salido con la suya y logró convencerse de que no era la gran cosa… hasta que la poción comenzó a burbujear y desbordarse descontroladamente por el caldero.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior.

"James…" soltó observando la planta equivocada, que seguía en su mano.

"¿Sí?" murmuró James fingiendo revisando su libro de pociones, monótonamente, pero en realidad observando a la pelirroja frente a él.

"Prongs… coloqué la hierba equivocada en la sopa" confesó Sirius tan bajo, que James tardo unos minutos en comprender.

"¿Qué?… ¿QUÉ?" dijo el muchacho volteando con una mirada ensombrecida a su caldero, observando impotentemente como este desbordaba burbujas negras.

James y Sirius miraron a su alrededor, aliviados de que aun a su alrededor nadie había notado su desastre, aun.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó el joven Black. No era primera vez que cometían un error en pociones. Eran chicos inteligentes, pero de vez en cuando desarrollaban un problema de atención.

"Lo de siempre…" dijo James tomando su varita, inicialmente, para vaciar el caldero del burbujeante liquido que brotaba de él.

"Bien" sonrió aliviado Sirius tomando su varita y limpiando el piso de los restos de la poción.

Sirius se levantó de su sitio para ir a distraer a Slughorn, mientras James robaba una de las pociones que el profesor ya había revisado, para colocarla en su caldero, y luego reemplazarla con agua de color. El joven Potter alzó su varita recitando un hechizo sin palabras, llenando su caldero con agua sorprendentemente exacta a la que debía tener la poción, y recito otro hechizo para cambiar su caldero con el caldero de uno de los compañeros de la primera fila, justo a tiempo para recibir a Sirius a su lado.

"Listo" susurró James.

"¿Qué poción tomaste?" preguntó Sirius.

"La primera de la fila"

Sirius dirigió su vista a la primera fila, donde el muchacho rubio buscador de Slytherin, recogía sus cosas, mientras la muchacha que portaba una insignia de Prefecta en su pecho, se asomaba sobre la poción con una mirada suspicaz.

"Oh dios…" dijo Sirius suspirando "detención de nuevo…"

"¿De qué hablas? Slughorn jamás lo ha notado…" razonó James con una sonrisa burlona.

"Slughorn no, pero ella nos va matar…" soltó Sirius preguntándose, porque de todas las pociones del salón, James había elegido esa. James, aún incrédulo dirigió su mirada a donde Sirius le señalaba.

Elizabeth se inclinó prácticamente metiendo su rostro en él caldero, con el seño fruncido y una mirada desconfiada. Segundos más tarde la muchacha se incorporó y murmuró unas cuantas palabras a su compañero. Quien, tras una mirada de incredulidad y negar con la cabeza, pareció pensarlo mejor y pasó una mirada por los demás alumnos para encontrarse con las miradas culpables, sospechosas y sorprendidas de James y Sirius.

"Oh, oh…" dejaron salir los dos de sus labios sintiéndose algo intimidados por la mirada idéntica asesina que les enviaban los dos Slytherins.

Ambos muchachos cruzaron sus brazos y se apoyaron en su mesa de trabajo, a observar cuando Slughorn se acercó a los ladrones.

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Black… ¿Qué tenemos aquí hoy?" escucharon a lo lejos la voz de Slughorn.

James y Sirius tragaron grueso y voltearon a su profesor, preguntándose porque los Slytherins aun no habían hablado.

"Díganos usted profesor…" dijo James algo nervioso.

Slughorn se inclinó sobre el caldero, diciendo sus normales "uhm… hum… ujum…".

"Buen color, buena textura, el olor es el correcto… vaya, vaya muchachos, creo que esta vez se han excedido, es una poción excelente" dijo Slughorn, a lo que ellos sonrieron nerviosamente, mirando de reojo al muchacho y a Elizabeth Cromwell "muy bien… muy bien felicidades" felicitó Slughorn inclinándose de nuevo al caldero.

En ese momento, el caldero dio un salto. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, mientras la mezcla completa de la poción estalló bañando al profesor Horace Slughorn de pies a cabeza en Filtro de los Muertos en vida. La tunica negra del profesor goteaba a chorros al igual que su rostro y manos donde sostenía la varita inmóvil.

Un silencio largo y prolongado se apoderó del salón, aunque muchos sintieron ganas de reírse nadie lo hizo. Sirius Black y James Potter eran los más sorprendidos ante esta situación, quedándose inmóviles ante la impresión asombrada de Slughorn, los chicos no habían sido capaces ni de parpadear después de la explosión.

"¡Imperdonable!" fueron las primeras palabras salidas de la boca de Slughorn "¡Es la cuarta broma que sabotea mi clase en su nombre!"

"¿Qué? Eso no fue una broma" se apresuró a decir James "fue un accidente"

"¡Sr. Potter no me mienta! El filtro de muertos sólo explota con un hechizo, no por accidente. Usted y el Sr. Black se quedaran aquí y limpiaran todo más cada uno de los calderos… ¡AL MODO MUGGLE!"

"¿Qué…? Pero nosotros…" Sirius cayó llevando su mirada a los dos Slytherin, que compartían una sonrisa de satisfacción mutua.

"¡Si discuten me asegurare de que Minerva los castigue por dos meses…! ¡No me hagan ser más severo con estudiantes tan brillantes, que sólo necesitan crecer un poco!" dijo Slughorn.

James iba a seguir discutiendo, pero Sirius lo haló del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Conocía bien a Slughorn, y sabía que el castigo sería suave si los creía "genios de pociones", en cambio si Cromwell y su amigo los delataban como tramposos podían correr hasta peligro de expulsión, especialmente porque ello recaería en manos de McGonagall.

"Lo sentimos, Señor" dijo Sirius.

"Bien…" dijo Slughorn volteándose hacia sus demás alumnos "nada que ver, nada que ver, salgan, salgan… Excepto el Sr. Owens y la Srta. Cromwell, necesito que cuiden a los Sres. Potter y Black mientras voy a cambiarme…"

Slughorn les quito las varitas y fue a cambiarse, murmurando algo de que hacerlo mágicamente dañaría el terciopelo que le había enviado especialmente su ex-alumna Jane Markale, famosa costurera; y los dejó en compañía de los mismos dos chicos a quienes les habían robado la poción.

"Mira Eli… son los dos criminales" dijo Owens mirando a James y a Sirius que se colocaban ya de rodillas a limpiar el piso. John Owens era un apuesto muchacho rubio, alto, de tez blanca pero bronceada, y unos interesantes ojos azules que brillaban con una mezcla de superioridad y astucia. El muchacho portaba una insignia de Prefecto al igual que Elizabeth.

"Cierra la boca Owens" soltó James.

"Tu deberías ser quien la cierre, tienen suerte de que no los delatamos a Slughorn" dijo Elizabeth Cromwell.

"Supusimos que verlos de rodillas sería un peor castigo" dijo Owens.

"¿Ustedes explotaron la poción?" preguntó James indignado.

"¿Esperabas que te dejáramos llevarte los halagos de nuestro trabajo? Trata de usar el cerebro y hacer tus propias pociones en el futuro" dijo Elizabeth, mirándolo severamente, y compartiendo por unos largos segundos una mirada de odio con James.

James soltó un gruñido de rabia y siguió limpiando, Sirius se concentró en limpiar los calderos echando una mirada furtiva de vez en cuando en dirección a Elizabeth. Preguntándose, no sólo, cuales serían las consecuencias que debería enfrentar si decidiera romper el código "Gryffindor" y anunciara que quería salir con una Slytherin, sino porqué aun quería salir con ella después de que los hubiera condenado a una tarde de limpiar porquerías.

Suspiró hondo imaginándose a James tratando de arrastrarlo a la enfermería a que le revisaran la cabeza, el Código lo dejaba muy en claro _"Ningún Gryffindor debía inmiscuirse con una serpiente"…_se pasó una mano por la cabeza. No había manera de que James o ninguno de sus amigos aceptaran lo contrario. No había manera de que él mismo se aceptara el gustar del enemigo.

"_Aun cuando ese enemigo fuera increíblemente atractivo…"_ pensó el joven Black, echándole una mirada a la chica quien sentada en el escritorio de Slughorn, aun se rehusaba a mirarlo, acentuando también el aire independiente que, extrañamente, le atraía a ella como abejas a la miel. Eso sin ignorar el hecho de que, en vez de ir a acusarlo al profesor, lo había castigado con una broma… exactamente el mismo camino que él habría tomado… lo cual lo hacia pensar, que quizás finalmente Sirius Black había encontrado una oponente.

Negó con la cabeza. Por más interesante que pareciera Cromwell, y por más interesante aún que le parecía la idea de conquistarla, estaba fuera de los limites. Cosa que se repitió constantemente, sin creérsela ni por un solo segundo.

"Esto NO sale" refunfuñó James que intentaba quitar el liquido con un paño mojado "necesitamos algún tipo de _detergentes_" James dijo la ultima palabra sumamente contento consigo mismo por las clases de Estudios Muggles que había tomado para impresionar a Lily.

John Owens se volteó a su amiga con vehemencia.

"Yo no pienso llevarlo a ningún lado, John" cortó en seguida la muchacha. Owens suspiró sonoramente.

"Vamos Potter" dijo Owens sin mucha paciencia saliendo del salón, murmurando algo parecido a _"¿detergentes?"_ y _"estúpidos Gryffindor", _antes de que si quiera James notara lo que pasaba.

"¿Ah? ¿Vamos a buscarlos?" preguntó James a Elizabeth, quien únicamente giró los ojos y dio un único asentimiento.

James salió del salón, murmurando también para sí _"¿cobran las palabras?"_ y _"asquerosas serpientes". _

De pronto Sirius Black notó de golpe que estaba solo con la chica, y sintió un escalofrío poco familiar. Elizabeth permanecía indiferente, sentada sobre el escritorio de Slughorn con las piernas y brazos cruzados, y su vista perdida.

"Fuiste muy buena pateándole el trasero a Mulciber esta tarde" se encontró a si mismo diciendo antes de si quiera notar lo que hacia.

"Tengo práctica en patearle el trasero a Mulciber" contestó la aludida con indiferencia.

"Se notó…lo hiciste asombroso" elogió Sirius.

"Gracias" respondió ella girando su rostro hacia él.

Sirius Black de pronto se sintió incomodo en su propia piel, notando como la muchacha no lo veía con frecuencia y que por ello nunca había notado la _manera _en que lo miraba. La chica poseía un par de ojos – que aun siendo bellos – poseían una cualidad intensa tan fuerte que le hizo esquivar su mirada, al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Mucha gente había enviado todo tipo de miradas hacia su persona, desde el más inocente enamoramiento hasta el más profundo odio… y aun así, nunca jamás nadie lo había mirado de ese modo, intenso y misterioso, quizás con un dejo de nostalgia.

Elizabeth Cromwell suspiró para sí, pensando en la historia de su vida, lo había intimidado con la mirada. Eso ocurría seguido, aunque una voz en su cabeza le recordó que el Gryffindor no era la clase de muchacho que ella solía intimidar. Desvió su mirada de nuevo, esta vez hacia el estante de libros, fingiendo no notar la palpable incomodidad de Black.

"Tus ojos son… hermosos" soltó derepente Sirius, más como un pensamiento escapado que como un halago. Halagos no iban contra el código Gryffindor… ¿o si?

Elizabeth alzo las cejas y cerro sus ojos, conteniendo una sonrisa.

"¿Ah si? ¿De qué color tengo los ojos?" preguntó.

"¿ah? Uhm…" Sirius lo pensó por un momento, había soltado el halago equivocado, no había prestado la menor atención al color de sus ojos, y de algún modo macabro supo que ella sabía eso "… ¿azules…?"

"Ni si quiera cerca" dijo Elizabeth abriendo sus ojos.

"Verdes" dijo Sirius ahora fijándose de verdad en ellos "son muy hermosos…igual que tú"

Elizabeth giró los ojos incrédula.

"Sigo sin entender que ven las mujeres en ti… eres un casanova bastante patético" le dijo.

"Hey… dame algo de crédito, no miraba el color sino… la mirada" confesó Sirius. Elizabeth volvió a clavar su fija y profunda mirada en él "es muy… intensa, pero no de mal modo" se apresuró a añadir "todo lo contrario… siento que por primera vez en la vida alguien me mira realmente" finalizó aquello con una risa apagada, sorprendido de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Elizabeth, aun en contra de su mejor juicio, también sintió la sinceridad de sus palabras, lo que la dejo momentáneamente desarmada, y se encontró a si misma observando al muchacho de modo distinto, fijándose más allá de la etiqueta "Gryffindor", y se dejó llevar por sus rápidos pensamientos…

"…_es guapo no hay duda, aunque de un modo obvio lo cual no suele ser mi tipo, porque esta demasiado consiente de que tan bien parecido es, inflando su ego al tamaño de un globo… parece creerse a si mismo como un "chico malo", si juzgó por la mirada suficiencia y descontento, pero parece ser sincero, tal vez demasiado asqueado en lo que la gente piense de él como para que el mentir valga la pena… y me mira como si fuera su presa, con interés únicamente infundado en que parece conciente a que no me rendiré a sus pies…"_

Sin quererlo, y aun sabiendo que lo negaría hasta bajo juramente, Sirius Black había captado su atención.

James y John Owens volvieron al salón, lo cual dio por finalizada la breve conversación.

**Espero les haya gustado... haganmelo saber... **

**Isabel Black**


	3. Juegos Mentales

_**Juegos Mentales **_

Elizabeth Cromwell tomó su bolso y salió del salón en compañía de John Owens a penas el profesor Slughorn volvió. Le echó una mirada a Sirius Black antes de salir, insegura sobre que pensar al respecto de su conversación. A penas estuvieron fuera de la vista del profesor sintió que John la tomaba del brazo para detenerla, se volteó a verlo interrogante.

"¿Tenemos otra situación Snape-Evans en las manos, Eli?" le preguntó el muchacho alzando una ceja.

"No tengo ni la más vaga idea de lo que intentas decirme, John" le contesto seriamente clavando su mirada en el.

"Black estaba mirándote" explicó John.

"¿Y? Difícilmente ese es un honor reservado solo para mi ¿Qué no se la pasa persiguiendo a las tontas de Hufflepuff" todos los días?" Elizabeth giró los ojos y siguió caminando.

John tardo unos segundos en seguirla, la alcanzo aun receloso y leyéndola con la mirada.

"Entonces… ¿dices qué no tengo que preocuparme de tener otro Slytherin siendo "BFF's" con uno de los leones?" John no le quitaba la mirada de encima tratando de encontrar cualquier evidencia de mentira en su lenguaje corporal.

Elizabeth se detuvo y fijo su mirada en el.

"Sólo voy a decirte esto una vez, porque no tengo razón para explicarme ante ti o ante nadie" respondió fríamente "Yo no tengo las mas mínimas intenciones de relacionarme con alguien remotamente parecido a Sirius Black, es la Utopía de todo lo que desprecio en este colegio: un ego maníaco, con algo de talento, que cree que es dueño del mundo sólo porque es popular entre las manadas de ovejas que pueblan estos pasillos"

John la miró aparentemente más tranquilo pero aun receloso.

"Me estaba mirando porque me vio hechizar a Mulciber esta mañana, y supongo que le sorprendió descubrir que no todas las mujeres de este colegio ruegan al cielo para que él se aparezca a rescatarlas. Puedes preguntarle a Severus si no me crees, John, y esta es la única explicación que planeo darte"

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y camino a la Sala Común. John Owens la siguió en silencio aun con una mirada recelosa en los ojos. Al llegar a la sala común, Elizabeth se desplomó en un sillón alejado del fuego, junto a una ventana y observó con la mirada perdida el agua resplandeciente de color verde que cubría la sala común de las serpientes. Aun podía sentir la mirada de John sobre ella, aun cuando este había ido a sentarse con los demás chicos del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin; el chico la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto y estaba segura de que el había percibido algo que, ni si quiera ella, estaba aun segura de saber.

Elizabeth sacó su diario y una pluma, disponiéndose a escribir.

Sirius Black y James Potter salieron de la mazmorra de pociones dos horas más tarde, algo adoloridos y molestos de haber perdido casi toda la tarde en aquel castigo. Instintivamente caminaron hacia el gran comedor antes de darse cuenta que era muy temprano para la cena, por lo cual decidieron subir a la torre de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Después de decir la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, atravesaron el retrato y se desplomaron en el sillón vació más cercano que pudieron vislumbrar.

"¿Cómo estuvo la detención?" preguntó Remus llegando a su lado con un pergamino en su mano, junto a Peter.

"Horrible, Remus. Jamás volveremos a ser malos ¡LO JURO!" anunció Sirius en un tono dramático.

Remus alzó una ceja incrédulo.

"Eso dicen dos veces por semana, y nunca lo mantienen" dijo Remus.

"Ah… Mooney, la vida seria muy aburrida si todos mantuviéramos nuestras promesas todo el tiempo. Le quitaría la incertidumbre a lo desconocido" dijo James.

Remus giró los ojos y se sentó en una silla de madera frente a ellos.

"¿El profesor siguió molesto con ustedes?" preguntó Peter.

"No… ya conoces a Slughorn. Si tienes talento, ignora casi todo lo demás" dijo Sirius.

"Y de todos modos, no fue nuestra culpa. Fueron los cerebritos Slytherin los que lo hicieron" dijo James.

"¿Quiénes? ¿Cromwell y Owens? Por favor, James…" dijo incrédulo Remus.

"En serio ¡fueron ellos, Moony!"

"Lo dudo seriamente, ¿Por qué harían algo así?"

"Ah… ¡NO LO SÉ! ¿Por qué son rastreras serpientes, quizás?" soltó James con marcado sarcasmo. Remus aun se veía incrédulo.

"No lo creo, James. No suena como algo que esos dos Slytherin en particular harían" dijo Remus.

"¿Por qué no? ¡Son serpientes!" se quejó James.

"Lo sé, James… pero Owens es muy tranquilo en comparación a los demás Slytherin, difícilmente anda por los pasillos metiéndose con alguien sin ser provocado; y Cromwell no arriesgaría su perfecto record académico por hacerles una broma a ustedes" dijo Remus.

"¿Qué pasa, Moony? ¿Ahora que todos están en el mismo club de Prefectos son tus amigos?" preguntó James ofendido con la sola idea.

"Claro que no, James, aun son Slytherins. No me vas a encontrar jugando cartas con ellos en ningún tiempo cercano, o algo parecido. Sólo digo que son bastante decentes en comparación a la muestra regular, son más callados que groseros, lo cual aprecio durante las rondas" dijo Remus.

"Pues me creas o no, fueron ellos… ¡nos tendieron una trampa, como las rastreras criaturas que son!" dijo James cruzando los brazos.

"Les robamos su poción, se dieron cuenta y trataron de hundirnos" explicó Sirius en un susurro a Remus, quien asintió entendiendo la situación.

"Como dije, aun son Slytherins" dijo Remus.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza repitiendo esa frase en su mente.

El techo del gran comedor resplandecía como el cielo estrellado nocturno, iluminando con estrellas al igual que con las velas, la velada que compartían los estudiantes de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Los Merodeadores, llegaron tarde a la cena, porque James se había extendido en explicar planes malévolos de venganza para los Slytherin. Por lo cual, cuando entraron al gran comedor la cena ya había comenzado.

Comenzaron a comer como siempre. James notó apenas se sentó que Severus Snape estaba arrodillado junto al asiento de Lily, fingiendo atención mientras esta hablaba de la clase de encantamientos, cuando en realidad lo único que hacia era embobarse con la belleza de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué esta haciendo ÉL aquí? ¡No es tu mesa!" soltó James en un tono muy poco amable. Lily le envió una mirada asesina, y Snape se levanto a punto de sacar la varita de su tunica, Lily le tomó del brazo.

"Yo lo invite, Potter ¿tienes algún problema con eso?" preguntó Lily en tono amenazante.

James apretó los puños observando a Snape y luego desvió la mirada, evitando otra confrontación más con Lily Evans, y frustrado consigo mismo de que toda conversación que parecía tener con ella era una discusión.

"Algún día, me gustaría que alguien le explicara a Evans que Snape sólo esta jugando con ella… ¡es tan obvio que lo único que quiere es salir con ella! ¡Amigos, mi trasero!" murmuro James para que sólo sus amigos oyeran.

"Pensé que eso era lo que querías tu también" observó Peter, ganándose una mirada desdeñosa de parte de James.

"Claro que no… ¡yo no creo que ella sea una… que ella tenga nada malo!" se corrigió antes de soltar la palabra con "S".

Sus tres amigos se encogieron los hombros y asintieron en apoyo. James estuvo callado el resto de la cena, taladrando a Snape con la mirada.

La confrontación recordó a Sirius sobre su particular dilema personal con una Slytherin distinta a Snape. Giró disimuladamente su cabeza y observó a la mesa más alejada del comedor buscando a Elizabeth Cromwell.

Se fijó que no compartía el mismo grupo que el clan conformado por la pandilla de tarados. Los principales, y más odiados miembros de Slytherin. Conformado por Mulciber, Nott, Lestrange, Montague, al igual que por dos de las hermanas Black: Narcissa y Bellatrix, y las gemelas McCallister; aquel grupo había sido creado por el ahora graduado Lucius Malfoy, prometido de su prima Narcissa.

Sirius bajó la mirada por la mesa encontrando a los otros miembros del año de Slytherin, más bajo perfil que los anteriormente mencionados. Pudo ver allí, a su prima Andrómeda, a John Owens, el puesto vacío de Severus Snape, otros dos muchachos y una chica, ninguno de los tres a los cuales el no conocía, y justo en medio de John Owens y Andrómeda Black estaba Elizabeth Cromwell; volteada al lado contrario de la mesa, inclinada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw hablando con una muchacha de tez oscura y cabello negro, con gafas, a la cual él tampoco conocía.

Apenas unos segundos después de haberla encontrado, Elizabeth alzó la mirada directo a el dándose cuenta de que la estaba mirando, y enviándole una mirada poco amable. Sirius volvió la vista a su mesa, para encontrarse con que la mesa de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía.

Se apresuró a comer, pero aun así sus amigos terminaron antes que él. Por lo cual, les dijo que se fueran adelante. Inconcientemente cocinando un plan en su cabeza. Espero hasta que los Slytherin salieran por la puerta del comedor para seguirlos hasta la entrada de piedra de las mazmorras y por detrás haló a la chica de cabello castaño que caminaba de última.

"¡SIRIUS BLACK!… ¿estas tratando de matarme?" Andrómeda Black dejó una mano en su pecho tratando de calmar su corazón del susto.

"Hola prima" saludo Sirius en aire contento.

Andrómeda le envío una mala mirada y se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera, tomándolo de la mano para que se sentara a su lado.

"¿Qué te trae por la mazmorra, primo?" preguntó la chica en aire curioso, saludándolo con una calida sonrisa.

Andrómeda Black, probablemente la única persona en toda su familia que aun le caía bien. Era la segunda de las hermanas Black, teniendo la misma edad de Sirius. Poseía la belleza innata de los Black, era blanca, alta, con facciones delicadas y perfectas. Sus ojos azules, característicos de las mujeres Black, eran centellantes y el foco central de todo su rostro.

"Andy… ¿puedes guardarme un secreto?" preguntó Sirius.

"Tu no le haz dicho a nadie que estoy comprometida con un Ravenclaw, así que sí… puedo guardarte un secreto" comentó Andrómeda, recordando un ataque de pánico que tuvo en las vacaciones donde le confeso a Sirius todo lo relacionado con Ted Tonks, deseosa de explicarle su problema a alguien que entendiera el grado de presión que esto significaba en una familia como la de los Black.

"Necesito preguntarte algo"

"Adelante"

"Te vi hace rato hablando con Elizabeth Cromwell… ¿la conoces?"

Andrómeda cambio su semblante contento, por uno más receloso, y asintió con la cabeza.

"La conozco… pertenece al mismo grupo al cual frecuento, incluso podría afirmar que somos amigas" admitió Andrómeda escogiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras.

"¿Es tu amiga?"

"No la más intima, es sumamente selectiva y reservada con sus amigos. Pero sí, somos amigas… ¿Por qué?"

"Creo que estoy por hacer algo que haría muy feliz a mis padres. Así que entiendes mi dilema" contesto Sirius con ironía. Andrómeda se enderezo y lo miró fijamente.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"¡Nada… aun! Solo estoy… contemplando, la distante y poco probable situación, de invitar a salir a alguien… diferente"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dejaras de salir con rubias?"

"No es eso…"

"¿dejaras de salir con sangre-sucias? Eso si que haría feliz a tu madre" dijo Andrómeda.

"No es eso tampoco… y tu no deberías juzgar, considerando con quien vas a casarte" Andrómeda ahogo una risa.

"Sirius, ¿me estas diciendo que tienes intensiones de salir con Elizabeth?

"Bueno… igual es demasiado rápido para saber… apenas la conocía hoy… tengo ganas de invitarla a salir, pero nada mas… y ni si quiera se si realmente la invitare… es decir… aun si lo hiciera no es como si estoy seguro de que dirá que sí… tampoco se si lo haré… James me mataría… eso sin mencionar que quizás yo me mate a mi mismo…"

"Sirius, estas divagando"

"Bueno… me parece interesante; y sólo… contemplo la idea de hacerlo. Hipotéticamente, claro" se apresuro a añadir Sirius.

"Esta bien… Sirius, no estoy segura de que esperas que te diga"

"Bueno Andy, no es como si puedo hablar de esto con alguien más. Tú sabes, sin que me lleven a la enfermería para revisarme el cerebro. Solo creí que tu podrías darme algún consejo, o algo, ya que pasas por algo parecido"

Andrómeda se mordió el labio inferior.

"Bueno… supongo que estas consiente de que Elizabeth no es para nada tu tipo"

"Sí, sí, Prefecta, cuadro de honor, tutora en todas las materias, se la pasa leyendo y no sale con chicos como yo"

"Exacto… dejando eso de lado, viene de una larga línea de magos. Su familia es de la misma estratosfera que nosotros, así que sí haría feliz a tus padres. Es sumamente brillante, talentosa y habilidosa con la varita… pero Elizabeth no es como los Slytherin que tu conoces; es algo más parecida a mi"

"¿No trata de limpiar el mundo de los sangre sucias?" preguntó Sirius irónicamente.

"No… tampoco es de esas que va a ir a marchar por los derechos de los Muggles, o algo parecido, como otras "amiguitas" quizás harían. Aun es una orgullosa Slytherin" dijo Andrómeda.

"Entiendo" asintió Sirius.

"Por lo que sé no tiene novio por ahora, y generalmente sólo sale con chicos a los que conoce realmente bien, lo cual generalmente limita su elección a alguien de su circulo de amigos; razón por la cual dudo que alga contigo, también… Fue novia por mucho tiempo con John Owens, el buscador y prefecto de Slytherin y su mejor amigo; también con Evan Johnson el prefecto de Ravenclaw, aun son muy amigos también"

"¿Qué solo tiene amigos hombres con los que sale?"

"No seas tonto. Su otra mejor amiga es Jossie Smith, el primer promedio de la escuela y prefecta de Ravenclaw… y su círculo interno termina con Caroline Moore, también Slytherin. Sólo frecuenta gente en Ravenclaw y en Slytherin; lo cual explica porque no la conoces" rió Andrómeda.

"¿Le conoces algún otro novio?"

"Uhm… esta ese chico que fue premio anual el año pasado, de Slytherin por su puesto, William Phantom. Pero ya se gradúo, creo que salio con él una vez el año pasado, pero no puedo estar segura de cuanto duró eso, es muy reservada"

"Dios… ¿necesito una prueba de inteligencia y un titulo para salir con esta chica? Solo sale con los ratones de biblioteca del colegio" dijo Sirius frunciendo el seño.

"Básicamente" asintió Andrómeda.

Sirius se levantó de la escalera.

"Bueno Andy, nos vemos otro día, creo que iré a sacarme esta idea de la cabeza" sonrió Sirius a su prima.

"Buenas noches, Sirius" su prima le beso la mejilla y entro a la sala común de Slytherin.

Sirius bajó las escaleras metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su tunica y ponderando las palabras de su prima. Eso solucionaba el asunto, tendría que olvidarse de Elizabeth Cromwell. Se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras, para ir de camino a su sala común.

Elizabeth Cromwell por otro lado, no tenía necesidad de preguntar sobre él. Sirius Black era tópico familiar para cualquier persona de Hogwarts y en la sala común de Slytherin. Aunque ella nunca hubiera estado interesada en su vida, siempre habían pedazos de información que oía sin querer, y que, dado a su memoria casi fotográfica, podía recordar con claridad.

La oveja negra de la familia Black, abogado de los derechos de los Hijos de Muggles, buscapleitos, payaso de la clase y con una banda de amigos leales, especialmente talentoso en trasformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, y aun más talentoso conquistando mujeres, tres de cada cuatro chicas en Hogwarts fantaseaban con él perfecto Sirius Black a bases diarias, mientras que una de cada tres probablemente ya había salido con él. El mayor hijo varón de la dinastía Black; Gryffindor por excelencia, y abiertamente en contra de todas reglas que imponía su familia.

Elizabeth ya conocía quienes eran sus amigos, los Merodeadores. Ciertamente no había mantenido conversación con ninguno, más que unas pocas palabras con Remus Lupin durante las rondas.

Elizabeth Cromwell creía conocer bastante lo suficiente del joven Black, y aun así por alguna razón este seguía colándose en sus pensamientos, intrigándola a saber más al respecto. Aun así, no encontraba manera de poder averiguar nada más sobre él, ya que la única persona con quien hablaba de modo esporádico era Lily Evan, a quien había tutorado en encantamientos a petición del profesor durante su primer año y con quien se mantenía en términos decentes de saludo, dudaba que esta fuera amiga del muchacho, y aunque lo fuera no tenía la confianza de abordarla al respecto.

En su misma casa tenía a la disposición a todos los familiares cercanos de Sirius. La sola idea de hablar con Narcissa y Bellatrix le revolvía el estomago, se habían llevado pésimamente mal desde el primer día, por el choque de personalidades era sencillamente imposible que se mantuviera en buenos términos con ninguna de ellas. Andrómeda era alguien a quien incluso podía llamar amiga, era agradable y discreta; al igual que el hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus; pero si cualquier persona de Slytherin sospechaba que estaba pensando en ese momento su reputación estaría destruida.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza preguntándose si se estaba volviendo loca.

"_¿Sirius Black?… ¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en Sirius Black?" _

Negó con la cabeza, y cerró su libro de encantamientos, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la biblioteca camino a la sala común. A poco tiempo distancia de llegar a la sala común, lo encontró, parecía venir del mismo sitio al que ella iba, pero eso no era posible.

"¿Sirius Black?" llamó al ver que el muchacho aun no notaba su presencia. Sirius se exaltó y alzó la mirada para encontrarla a pocos pasos de distancia de él.

"Elizabeth Cromwell…" dijo el asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

"Ah… veo que averiguaste mi nombre" dijo Elizabeth, completamente segura de que antes de aquel día el muchacho no tenía la menor idea de que ella existía, y en verdad así era.

"No fue difícil. Pareces ser muy admirada entre los estudiosos" aceptó Sirius. Elizabeth alzó las cejas.

"Igual que tu lo eres con las ovejas" soltó Elizabeth, preguntándose si el entendería la ironía de sus palabras. Sirius dejó escapar una sonrisa y miró a un lado.

"¿Eres así de acida con todo el mundo? ¿O de algún modo desperté una ira especial?" preguntó.

"No te halagues, no eres tan importante" le respondió Elizabeth con sorna.

Sirius volvió a reír, y se mordió el labio inferior. Un golpe directo al ego. Era buena.

"Pues sabes qué creo yo, señorita Cromwell" comentó Sirius.

"No, por favor, ilumíname"

Sirius caminó los pasos que los separaban y se acercó a ella hasta dejar sólo unos centímetros de distancia, para su sorpresa la chica no retrocedió, ni si quiera parpadeó, simplemente seguía mirándolo con altiva suficiencia.

"Yo creo… que estoy en tu cabeza más de lo que admites" susurró Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante, aunque secretamente preguntándose porque el perfume de la chica le hacia sentirse algo embobado.

"¿Ah si?…" soltó Elizabeth girando el rostro a él, tan de repente que por un segundo su nariz rozó la de él "pues yo creo… que eres tu quien no puede sacarme a mi de su cabeza"

Elizabeth se giró un poco en su dirección; a pesar de no estarse tocando la cercanía era inminente. Sirius, más por instinto que por otro cosa, acercó el rostro a ella desapareciendo la distancia y buscando sus labios.

Elizabeth comenzó a reír, retrocediendo y apuntándole el pecho con su varita. Sirius retrocedió algo confundido y avergonzado de si mismo por haber caído en el truco.

"Patético… no importa que tan experto te creas en mujeres, caes igual de fácil de manipular que el resto" dijo Elizabeth sonriendo satisfecha.

"Debo admitir que bonita siempre ha sido mi debilidad. Mentirosa y manipuladora en cambio, te hacen muy poco atractiva" soltó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

"Ah… pues aun así no dudaste en intentar besarme ¿no? Lo viejos hábitos mueren lento… Supongo que es parte de ser un mujeriego… besas a cualquiera y crees que todas se mueren por ti, cuando en realidad no es así"

Elizabeth le envió una sonrisa arrogante, antes de seguir caminando a la sala común dejando a un callado Sirius tras ella, quien no pudo volver a reír ante lo que acababa de pasar con aquella altanera muchacha, definitivamente tenía su atención ahora.


	4. Burlas

**Burlas**

Era un frío sábado de otoño por la mañana. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, en edades comprendidas entre tercer y séptimo año, habían salido del castillo con destino al pueblo de Hogsmade, para suplirse de caramelos o sólo pasear en compañía de sus amigos. En uno de los establecimientos más concurridos por los estudiantes: Las Tres Escobas. Muchos estudiantes compartían una cerveza de mantequilla en las rusticas mesas del lugar. Entre ellos se encontraba una Slytherin cuya mente vagaba muy lejos del lugar.

Elizabeth Cromwell se reclinó en su asiento, preguntándose por qué aquella se le había hecho la cita más larga de la historia. Sonrió educadamente al muchacho pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a ella, enfrascado en una muy aburrida conversación sobre "lo interesantes que son los centauros". Samuel Dalton era su nombre, Ravenclaw amigo de Evan Johnson, uno de sus mejores amigos y exnovio, por quien había conocido a Samuel hacia ya un año. El muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella era razonablemente bien parecido, inteligente, aplicado. Lo había conocido en la biblioteca, donde la había invitado a salir no menos de tres veces, a lo que finalmente ella había aceptado el día anterior. Habían decidido ir a las tres escobas, por lo que allí se encontraban, un sábado por la mañana, para lo que Elizabeth calificaba como una de las citas más aburridas de toda su vida, lo cual la hacia cuestionar sus motivos para haber aceptado salir con el chico en primer lugar.

Samuel, se levantó a buscar unas cervezas de mantequilla en el mostrador, y Elizabeth aprovechó el momento para sacar un pequeño cuaderno negro, con detalles en verde esmeralda que siempre cargaba con ella. Era su diario, y lo usaba también para comunicarse con sus amigos en todo momento. Escribió rápidamente con su pluma verde esmeralda unas cortas palabras, y su firma en el fondo.

"_**Evan, voy a tener que aplicar el botón de alarma de nuestra cláusula de amistad #42. Necesito tu ayuda o asfixiare al pobre Sammy con una servilleta" **_

El cuaderno se encendió con un brillo dorado, segundos después donde Evan contestó casi enseguida. Apareciendo así bajo lo que ella acababa de colocar, una corta respuesta y firma con letras doradas.

"_**¿Qué te hizo Dalton?"**_

Elizabeth aguantó una sonrisa. Sus amigos eran muy sobreprotectores, como hermanos mayores. Cosa que siempre le había gustado, aun cuando pocas veces aceptaba su ayuda, le hacia sentir segura saber que tenia cerca de ella alguien dispuesta a defenderla, en el poco probable caso de que ella no pudiera defenderse sola. La relación que tenía con su familia, era terriblemente mala, a excepción de sus hermanos, sus amigos eran las únicas personas donde Elizabeth se apoyaba incondicionalmente, y a quienes era enfermizamente leal en retorno.

Tomó su pluma y escribió una respuesta. Las letras verdes se iluminaron mientras se enviaba el mensaje.

"_**Nada…es inofensivo. Simplemente acaba de darme una lección sobre centauros, por hora y media. Evan, ¿sabes qué tienen de interesantes los centauros? NADA…"**_

Elizabeth podía meter la mano en el fuego a que Evan Johnson estaba carcajeándose en ese momento de ella, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse, mientras esperaba su respuesta, que llego con un resplandor segundos después.

"_**Eli por Merlín. No puede ser tan malo. Dale chance"**_

Elizabeth suspiró y asintió, preparándose mentalmente para seguir su cita. Tratando de no contar los minutos, y preparando su discurso de "_Lo lamento Samuel, pero esto no va a funcionar"._ Pero antes de que llegara Dalton a la mesa, ya Evan había vuelto a escribir.

"_**Esta bien, pero me debes una grande Cromwell"**_

Elizabeth sonrió, recibiendo a Samuel a penas llegó. Y antes de que volviera a enfrascarse en su discusión sobre centauros, lo interrumpió.

"_Samuel, tenemos que hablar" _comenzó a decir.

A penas dijo eso Evan Johnson entró por la puerta de las tres escobas, los buscó con la mirada y fue directo a su mesa. Evan era un muchacho sumamente bien parecido, pero con aire netamente intelectual, era él más alto de sus amigos midiendo 1.90 m, con contextura delgada y atlética, su tez era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran verde oliva, con una mirada profunda y misteriosa, casi hipnotizante, escondidos tras unos anteojos que extrañamente le iban muy bien al Ravenclaw perfecto.

"Oh dios, Samuel lo siento mucho…" se apresuró a decir Elizabeth al tiempo que Evan llegaba junto a ellos, con las manos adentro de su chaqueta negra y taladrando con la vista a Samuel, quien alzó la mirada y lo saludo con la mano.

"Evan que sorpresa…"

"Así que tu sales con las ex de tus amigos, y ni si quiera te preocupas en avisar… ¿ah?" le dijo a Samuel alzando las cejas, y cortándolo en seguida.

Samuel se volteó inmediatamente a Elizabeth en ayuda, quien simplemente se encogió los hombros.

"Yo creí que ella te lo había dicho" dijo Samuel en seguida.

"Lo hizo, pero igualmente. Se supone que tu eres mi amigo, sabes que aun hay cosas no resueltas entre ella y yo ¿y planeas meterte en medio?" preguntó Evan apoyando las manos en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente.

"Yo… no estaba al tanto de que había sentimientos irresueltos entre ella y tu" dijo Samuel sumamente confundido, mirando a Elizabeth.

"Eso era lo que iba a decirte justo ahora. Hablamos esta mañana… y pues, no lo sé, sólo estamos hablando al respecto… no sé si es correcto que me inmiscuya contigo o nadie, mientras averiguo eso" le dijo Elizabeth seriamente y con aire de disculpa "realmente lamento las molestias, Samuel"

Samuel observó a Elizabeth asintiendo. Aparentemente el también se había dado cuenta de que la cita iba sumamente mal, y era más sencillo culpar a asuntos irresueltos entre ella y Evan que a su interesante historia de centauros. Así que únicamente se levantó de la mesa.

"Me haré a un lado, no sabía que interrumpía algo entre ustedes" se apresuró a decir observando de reojo a Evan "Espero que esto no interrumpa las pruebas de Quidditch" se apresuró a susurrar al chico quien giró los ojos en respuesta.

"Sólo vete, Dalton" le dijo Evan.

Samuel Dalton se fue en seguida, aun visiblemente confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Elizabeth soltó una sonrisa cuando este se perdió de vista, y Evan rió sentándose a su lado.

"Gracias" soltó Elizabeth abrazando a su amigo por el cuello, honestamente feliz de verle.

"Eres malvada. Pero de nada" contestó Evan abrazándola también.

Elizabeth estaba conciente de que lo que hacia no era muy amable. Pero era Slytherin. No podía arrepentirse por ello. Después de todo, le ahorro a Samuel cualquier falsa ilusión que podía haberse hecho con ello, y si la gente creía que salía con Evan de nuevo la dejarían tranquila al menos por un par de semanas. Eso sin mencionar, que quizás acallaría los rumores de Sirius Black, los cuales comenzaban a molestarla.

"Eso no es nada. Hemos hecho cosas peores ¿Recuerdas que tuve que besarme con John no menos de diez veces el mes pasado para que sus mujeres rompieran con él?"soltó Elizabeth riendo.

"Ah, eso fue culpa de ellas. No aceptaban un no por respuesta" contestó Evan riendo.

Elizabeth rió también, pero dejó de hacerlo a penas su mirada capto a Sirius Black entrando por la puerta, acompañado de una alta rubia de un cuerpazo, que reconoció como Mary Sue Anne Pickels. Elizabeth frunció el ceño, sabía perfectamente de la fama que tenía la "porrista" no designada de Gryffindor, quien básicamente era la versión femenina del mayor de los Black, luego sacudió la cabeza ignorando el asunto.

"Que te importa con quien sale, Elizabeth, no seas idiota" se dijo en pensamientos, y volvió su vista a Evan, quien miraba a la misma dirección que ella había visto segundos antes.

"Oye, me di cuenta" le anunció Evan con una sonrisa picara señalando con la cabeza a la puerta.

Elizabeth respiró hondo, sabiendo de donde venía el asunto.

"Ah por Merlín. ¿John ya te contó?" soltó Elizabeth sonrojándose.

"John no es bueno guardando secretos. Además se esta volviendo loco con la sola idea de que pudieras salir con el Gryffindor por excelencia" contestó Evan.

"¿Por qué le importa? Además que diablos, yo no voy a salir con él" dijo Elizabeth pateándose mentalmente por ser incapaz de esconderle nada a John Owens.

"Sabes por qué le importa. Y yo tampoco creo que en verdad salgas con él. Aunque he de admitir que me intriga tu interés" le dijo Evan.

Elizabeth suspiró. Hablar con Evan era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo con John, ya que el no intentaría llevarla a la enfermería. Así que decidió compartir parte de sus pensamientos. Elizabeth suspiró y giró el cuerpo a él, no sin antes hacer un encanto burbuja para que nadie más pudiera oír su confesión. Evan se giró también con ella con interés.

"No es interés lo que tengo con él. Es… curiosidad" explicó Elizabeth con cuidado.

"¿Qué clase de curiosidad? Eli… ese chico no es para ti. No es como nosotros. Es un payaso" le dijo Evan.

"Ya lo se… y no he dicho que quiera salir con él, Johnson. Sólo me da mucha curiosidad que le ven las mujeres" le dijo Elizabeth.

"Las mujeres tontas dirás. Tu no tienes nada en común con un tipo como ese" le dijo Evan.

"Ya lo sé… pero John te dijo también que estuvo preguntando por mi ¿no?" dijo Elizabeth.

"No, no me dijo eso, ¿Cómo lo sabes tu?" preguntó Evan.

"Ya se corrió el rumor en la sala común de Slytherin. Lo vieron hablando con Andrómeda y alguien oyó que era de mi" dijo Elizabeth.

Evan pareció sorprendido en primer lugar, pero pareció recuperarse rápido de ello, negando con incredulidad su cabeza.

"Eli… ¿Qué importa si esta preguntando por ti? ¡No es como si quiere algo más que jugar contigo!" le dijo Evan, a lo que recibió una mirada severa de su amiga "No, Eli… No me malinterpretes, eres hermosa y capaz de llamar la atención de cualquiera, pero ¿Sirius Black? Para esas sal con James Potter por merlín…"

Elizabeth se reclinó en el asiento suspirando. Evan tenía razón, y de haber oído eso ayer no habría problema. Sin embargo, algo había ocurrido entre ella y Sirius Black la noche anterior que probablemente eran la razón de su descontento con Samuel Dalton, y aunque se moría por decírselo a Evan, no podía hacerlo, sin causarse serios problemas a sí misma.

Alzó la mirada de reojo encontrándose con la de Sirius Black quien la miraba con una sonrisa picara y de suficiencia. Elizabeth giró los ojos enviándole una mirada de desden, sabía porque estaba mirándola y no le agradaba la idea; se volteó y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Evan le dijo:

"Tienes razón, Evan, no se en que estaba pensando. No es una buena idea, ni si quiera de manera hipotética" supo en seguida que decía aquello de dientes para afuera, pues sintió una punzada de satisfacción al cachar la mirada celosa de Sirius Black a la distancia.

Sirius Black caminó por las calles de Hogsmade preguntándose como había sido capaz de aun salir con Mary Sue Anne, después de lo que había ocurrido anoche con cierta Slytherin que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Acontecimiento que no había podido sacar de su cabeza un solo segundo, y que lo había desvelado toda la noche. Odiaba el modo en que la Slytherin altanera y grosera parecía haberse adueñado de sus pensamientos en cuestión de horas.

Giró los ojos, tratando de ignorar la conversación que llevaba Mary Sue sobre su nuevo corte de cabello, y sobre como su labial se había roto esta mañana haciendo su día un infierno. E intento volver a recordar su encuentro con Elizabeth Cromwell la noche anterior. No pudo evitar morderse él labio inferior. Había besado a muchas chicas en su corta vida, pero nunca nadie lo había besado así… la arrogante muchacha tenía las habilidades para respaldar su autoconfianza.

"Y fue entonces que me di cuenta que ¡tuve otro labial igual en mi joyero! ¡Sólo lo olvide porque pensé que Susan lo había tomado! ¿Puedes creerlo?" Mary Sue rió de su propia broma y luego señalo las tres escobas con su mano "Oh, Siri-Pooh vamos allá, ¿si? ¿Si? ¿Si?… ¡Siri-Pooh, no me estas oyendo!" le interrumpió sus pensamientos Mary Sue.

Sirius volteó la mirada a ella y sonrió en disculpa.

"Lo lamento, linda, me distraje con algo ¿Qué decías?" contestó Sirius educadamente y enviándole su sonrisa legendaria.

"Vamos a las tres escobas" dijo la chica jugando coquetamente con un mechón del cabello de Sirius.

"Ah… esta bien" sonrió Sirius abriéndole la puerta del establecimiento y entrando con ella.

Al entrar lo primero que notó fue a Elizabeth Cromwell en una mesa, con un rubio al que había visto antes en el comedor con ella. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose sorprendentemente molesto de la sola idea de que pudiera estar en una cita con aquel muchacho. Se enfrascó tanto en observar a Elizabeth y su amigo, que casi no noto que Mary Sue ya estaba sentada en la mesa esperándolo. Por lo cual la acompañó.

"Bueno como te decía, Susan creyó que sería lindo si ella se hacia novia de James y yo tuya, y Jessie de Remus ¿¡PUEDES IMAGINARLO!? Entonces sí sería como la Dinastía Gryffindor y todo, sería genial en verdad" continuó recitando Mary Sue sin si quiera notar que Sirius no quitaba la mirada de Elizabeth Cromwell.

Pasados unos diez minutos de parloteo, Mary Sue haló a Sirius por la chaqueta, demandando su atención.

"Siri-Pooh, no vas a traerme algo" preguntó Mary Sue mirándolo con ojos interrogantes.

"Oh, sí. Claro. Ya vuelvo" Sirius se levantó inmediatamente y fue al mostrador.

Pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla a la encargada. Y mientras las esperaba por ella, sacó su varita y hechizo unos fuegos artificiales en dirección a Elizabeth, sabiendo que sólo ella podría verlos, truco que había aprendido la noche anterior.

A los pocos segundos, Elizabeth se levantó excusándose con Evan de que iba al tocador, y precisamente allá se dirigió enviándole sólo una mirada a Sirius en el camino. Sin pensarlo, Sirius dejó las cervezas en el mostrador y la siguió. Cuando llegó hasta el pasillo del tocador, ya lo esperaba Elizabeth, con brazos cruzados.

"¿Si?" preguntó la Slytherin.

"¿Quién es el chico, Cromwell?" preguntó sin rodeos, acercándose a ella.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuando se supone que te debo yo explicaciones a ti, Black? ¿Por qué no te concentras en la patata que tienes sentada en la mesa?" soltó Elizabeth.

"¿Patata?" soltó Sirius en seguida, tratando de no reírse, y concentrándose en su ira.

"Si… me preguntó como deletrear Accio el año pasado en clases. Seguro que se le mueren las neuronas mientras hablamos justo ahora. No que sea mi intención insultar a las patatas… quizás le ganen en conteo de células madre, quien sabe" dijo Elizabeth girando los ojos.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

"Oh vamos, quizás no es tú. Pero tampoco es tonta" dijo Sirius aguantando la risa, y preguntándose si eso sería en serio, o sólo una treta para humillarlo, aunque algo le dijo que la chica no lo había inventado.

"¿Ah no?" Elizabeth se asomó por la puerta del pasillo y señalo afuera donde Mary Sue leía el menú "probablemente llama a la encargada para que la ayude con las palabras largas"

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse.

"Bueno esta bien… es una idiota. ¿Qué hay del espagueti que tienes sentado tu en tu mesa?" preguntó Sirius con aire de suficiencia, determinado a volver a su pregunta inicial.

"Para tu información, tiene un IQ más alto que el de tu amiga multiplicado por mil" dijo Elizabeth girando los ojos.

Sirius giró los ojos. No tenía tiempo de compartir comentarios sarcásticos en ese momento. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, y actuando meramente por instinto, arrinconó a Elizabeth contra la pared, dejando las manos en la piedra a cada lado de los hombros de ella, y la miró fijamente con sus ojos centrados sólo en ella.

"Deja al idiota, y yo boto a la bruta y vamos a hablar de lo que paso anoche, Cromwell" le susurro. Sirius no pudo evitar sorprenderse de cómo actuaban sus instintos cuando estaba cerca de ella, es como si olvidara pensar y perdiera por completó el control.

"No puedo, y quítate de encima que van a vernos" Elizabeth lo empujó por el pecho con fuerza. Sirius a regañadientes se movió, pero se mantuvo muy cerca.

"Quiero hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche" le insistió.

"¡Dios, eres toda una chica! Deja de juntarte con patatas, se te esta pegando lo vacío" le dijo Elizabeth taladrándolo con la mirada.

"Me besaste, Cromwell" le dijo Sirius en voz más alta.

Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los puños a penas lo oyó, lo pateó en la rodilla con fuerza.

"¡Cállate!" le dijo en tono de alarma. Sirius se mordió el labio aguantando un quejido y le envió una mirada de rabia.

"¡ay! ¿Estás loca?" soltó Sirius sobando su rodilla.

"Alguien podría oírte" le dijo Elizabeth mirando a su alrededor.

"¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Sí me besaste!" le dijo Sirius indignado, pero cuidando de no volver a subir la voz.

"Sí, ¿y que? ¿Qué tienes nueve años? No significo nada" le dijo Elizabeth en tono molesto taladrándolo con la mirada.

"Ah ¿entonces tu andas besando a los hombres a diestra y siniestra como si nada?" le preguntó Sirius molesto.

"¡Claro que no, idiota!… ¿Qué diablos te importa? No que besas diez por semana ¿ah? ¿De donde viene el arranque de moralismo?" le dijo Elizabeth fríamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.

"¡Eso es diferente!" soltó Sirius molesto.

"¿En que universo eso es diferente, Black?" preguntó Elizabeth indignada.

"Yo… no lo sé… ¡sólo lo es y punto!" soltó Sirius como cerrando el asunto.

"Pues no lo es. Es lo mismo a cuando tu te besas con una tipa X, y ni te importa, y quizás hasta su nombre olvides" le dijo Elizabeth tercamente.

Sirius suspiró, aguantando las ganas de seguir discutiendo, nunca se había comportado así con una mujer antes. Sentía que estaba poseído, suspiro y se separó de ella, en parte porque esperaba que volviera a golpearlo. Elizabeth sólo giró los ojos y respiro hondo.

"No significo nada. Madura" le dijo Elizabeth y lo esquivó saliendo al establecimiento de nuevo. Tomó a Evan de la mano, a penas llegó a la mesa y con unas cortas palabras, ambos salieron al exterior. Sirius respiró hondo varias veces.

Fue al mostrador a recoger las cervezas de mantequilla y volvió a sentarse con Mary Sue prestando menos atención que nunca en la conversación, sus pensamientos yendo directo a la noche anterior.

**LA NOCHE ANTERIOR…**

El viernes por la noche del 22 de octubre había llegado, como si nada al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Los pasillos eran poblados de estudiantes deseosos de disfrutar el fin de semana, y de la muy esperada visita a Hogsmade la mañana siguiente.

Mientras todos se encontraban ya señalando en el gran comedor. Elizabeth Cromwell salía furiosa de la sala común de Slytherin donde su grupo de amigos la había prácticamente emboscado para confrontar rumores de un noviazgo clandestino con Sirius Black, los cuales se habían esparcido gracias a una de las gemelas McCallister quien había oído parte de una conversación entre el mencionado y su prima Andrómeda Black, hacia apenas cinco días, y se había dado a la tarea de regar la información por todo Slytherin que quisiera oírla; en un claro intento de afectar la reputación de la Prefecta de Slytherin, y de herir su relación con John Owens, en quien Emma McCalliter tenía sus ojos puestos hacía años.

Elizabeth se sentía furiosa, frustrada y sumamente indignada de que sus amigos dieran cualquier cantidad de crédito a estos rumores; y de que la hubieran interrogado como si aquello fuera un crimen digno de Azkaban. Había notado que los ocupantes de la sala común murmuraban a sus espaldas los últimos días, pero su completa apatía a lo que cualquiera dijera de ella la había detenido en darse cuenta de que los rumores serios que se regaban entre ella y Sirius Black, no sólo eran la comidilla de Slytherin, sino que estaban basados en un evento real del cual ella no se había enterado. No supo de la conversación entre los dos primos Black hasta aquella noche, y lo único que podía pensar en aquellos momentos era en confrontar a la fuente de sus problemas de frente.

No le fue difícil encontrar a Sirius Black, ya que como todo viernes estaba en detención con su Jefe de Casa por la última broma fallida de los Merodeadores. Esperándolo tras una columna se quedó fija, pensando en como confrontar el asunto. Hacia apenas cinco días que había conocido a Sirius Black, y ya le había causado problemas mayúsculos, tenía que cortar esa relación de cabeza, aun cuando no hubiera relación que terminar. La última vez que habían hablado, el lunes por la tarde, se habían visto en una situación que podía ser mal interpretada. Elizabeth se estremecía a la sola idea de que alguien hubiera visto eso, y los problemas que esto causaría. Tendría que alejarse de Sirius Black por completo, volver a ser desconocidos.

Sirius Black y James Potter fueron sentenciados a detención de transformaciones por haber soltado un ratón en clase mientras se convertían jarrones en gatos, lo cual había comenzado una conmoción con más de una docena de gatos locos en clase. La profesora McGonagall, maestra de transformaciones y jefe de la casa Gryffindor, no había tenido que buscar demasiado para ubicar a los culpables, y sentenciarlos a su ya común detención de los viernes por la tarde.

Aun con el regaño, James seguía contento con su idea e incluso había tratado de convencer a la profesora McGonagall.

"Profe… fue divertido ¿a qué no?" le había dicho a la severa maestra de transformaciones, lo cual había ganado a ambos una hora más de castigo.

Sirius suspiró y se concentró en ordenar los libros que McGonagall lo había puesto a apilar, preguntándose porqué seguía oyendo las brillantes ideas de James Potter. Una voz en su cabeza le dio la respuesta.

"Porque es tu familia" escuchó en el eco de su conciencia, y asintió.

James Potter no sólo era su mejor amigo. Era su hermano. Así había sido desde la primera tarde que pasaron juntos en el tren. James Potter quizás no tenía su sangre, pero valía más para él que cualquier otra persona que la tuviese. Quizás por eso se metía en tantos problemas, cuando James decidía hacer algo estúpido, bien fuera hechizar a Snape por ser amigo de Lily Evans, o soltar un ratón en clase de gatos, Sirius Black siempre estaría dispuesto a seguirle. Aun si eso significaba ser castigado cada viernes por el resto de su vida.

Al salir de detención, una sorpresa lo esperaba. Tras una columna, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y aire sumamente molesto, estaba Elizabeth Cromwell. Sirius se preguntó que haría allí, especialmente porque podía ver que apretaba la varita con una de sus manos, como dispuesta a lanzarse al ataque.

Sirius le saludo con la mano al pasar por su lado, con James, pero cuidando de que este no se diera cuenta. Elizabeth movió su varita y una especie de luces en forma de fuegos artificiales de color verde aparecieron frente a él. Inmediatamente se volteó a James quien paso através de uno sin menor seña de notar su existencia.

Sirius volteó de nuevo a Elizabeth quien asintió con la cabeza esperando que le siguiera. Había captado el mensaje.

"James… deje mi libro en detención. Te alcanzo en el gran comedor" le dijo Sirius.

James asintió sin darle importancia, más preocupado por la cena, y se adelantó hacia el gran comedor. Sirius regresó hasta encontrarse con Elizabeth, quien lo guió a un salón vacío. Sirius entró tras ella y cerró la puerta.

"Lindo truco el de los fuegos artificiales" dijo Sirius.

"Encantamientos 5, capitulo 4, señales ocultas" respondió Elizabeth, le podía señalar hasta la página pero omitió el detalle.

"Eres realmente muy estudiosa… ¿no?" contestó Sirius sorprendido, él no recordaba sus lecciones así de bien.

"Sólo me gusta leer… tengo memoria casi fotográfica. Pero no te llame para discutir encantamientos" dijo Elizabeth.

"¿A que debo el honor, entonces?" preguntó Sirius sonriendo con suficiencia. No la había visto desde el casi-beso, hacia cinco días; y aunque jamás lo admitiría había pasado los últimos días inventando excusas para poder volver a acercarse a ella. Especialmente porque la muchacha se negaba si quiera a enviar una mirada hacia él en el gran comedor. Frunciendo el ceño, y de modo mental, Sirius Black se preguntó a sí mismo si estaba comenzando a obsesionarse con esta chica, que no parecía ni remotamente interesada en él.

Elizabeth lo taladró con la mirada, sabiendo que estaba frente a la fuente de sus nuevos problemas. Tomó aire y fue al grano.

"Por toda la sala común de Slytherin hay rumores de que hablaste con Andrómeda sobre mi. Una de las McCallister te vio, y aparentemente oyó. Toda la casa cree que estoy saliendo contigo a escondidas, y es cuestión de nada hasta que tus amigos también lo crean…" anunció Elizabeth sin rodeos, y de golpe, dejando un sorprendido Sirius frente a ella, el chico se limitó a mirarla sin saber que decir.

"Ah genial. James va a llevarme a la enfermería" soltó Sirius finalmente con sorna.

Elizabeth giró los ojos.

"¿Se puede saber por qué estabas interrogando a tu prima de mi?" preguntó directamente. Había pensado en preguntarle a Andrómeda si todo aquello era verdad, pero su estilo era mucho más directo. Quería ir a la fuente, y la fuente estaba frente a ella.

Sirius se sorprendió. Aquello más que una pregunta era una demanda de información. Aquella chica era muy diferente.

"¿Y bien?" demandó Elizabeth enviándole una mirada intimidante.

"Yo no interrogue a Andy, ni sobre ti ni sobre nada" se defendió Sirius "hablamos. Nada más. Pregunté por ti, es verdad, pero no dije nada de salir a escondidas contigo. Únicamente pregunté porque… bueno, porque honestamente siento mucha curiosidad por ti, y ni si quiera se por qué" respondió honestamente el joven Black.

Elizabeth lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de adivinar por su mirada si le decía o no la verdad. Sirius le devolvió la mirada sin bajarla ni un segundo.

Elizabeth suspiró apoyándose en el escritorio, le creía.

"Voy a asesinar a Emma McCallister" anunció finalmente, mirando a un lado, e imaginándose arrastrando a la rubia por todo el Bosque Prohibido. Sabía perfectamente que sólo había regado el rumor por dañar su amistad con John Owens, y había logrado sembrar cizaña, que era lo mantenía a Elizabeth furiosa.

"Lo siento si te cause problemas. Sólo pregunté como eras, y eso, nada más" dijo Sirius honestamente.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño. Aun quería saber por qué le interesaba lo suficiente como para preguntar por ella. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, se escucho un movimiento del pomo de la puerta. La había hechizado al entrar. Pero si era algún alumno competente de remover el encantamiento, podrían hallarla adentro de un salón desierto en única compañía de Sirius Black, y dos alumnos sólo entraban a un salón vacío a besuquearse.

Entrando en pánico. Elizabeth tomó a, un muy sorprendido, Sirius por la tunica y lo haló hacía el armario de especias del salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

"¿Te haz vuelto loca?" preguntó Sirius inquieto. Elizabeth le ignoró y lo empujo adentro del armario.

"Esta cerrado" se escuchó una voz masculina afuera de la puerta.

"Ábrelo antes de que nos vean" le decía otra voz femenina.

Sirius entendiendo el predicamento haló a Elizabeth por la mano para que entrara con él. Justo en el momento que ambos estuvieron adentro del armario, la pareja de jóvenes entró al salón, tomados de la mano y, obviamente, buscando por un lugar para estar solos.

Sirius se asomó inmediatamente por la ranura entre abierta de la puerta y rió por lo bajo reconociendo a los intrusos. James Potter y Susan Morrinson.

"Bien hecho, James" susurró por lo bajo, para que sólo Elizabeth pudiera oírlo, esta le envió una mala mirada y guardó silencio.

Susan Morrinson estaba en su mismo año en Gryffindor. Ella, junto con sus amigas Mary Sue Anne Pickels y Jessica Mayer, eran las chicas "populares" de Gryffindor y del colegio en general. Las tres rubias, encantadoras, y sumamente sociables. Sirius las conocía bien, él y James habían salido con las tres, y considerando lo frustrado que estaba James por sus intentos fallidos de salir con Lily Evans, aplaudía que su amigo por lo menos estuviera recibiendo algo de acción.

Al momento en el que James arrinconó a Susan contra la pared y sólo se oyeron sonidos de besos. Sirius se alejó de la ranura de la puerta, y observó a Elizabeth quien paresia estar muy disturbada con la escena que ocurría afuera.

Sirius movió su varita, y sin decir una palabra, hechizo una burbuja alrededor de ambos para que no pudieran oír los besuqueos de James y Susan, y al mismo tiempo no ser oídos. Elizabeth alzó la mirada a él y le agradeció.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Elizabeth se concentró en mirar sus manos de manera fija y constante, y Sirius pasó la vista por el pequeño armario, que era tan pequeño que ambos estaban muy cerca, casi tan cerca como en su ultimo encuentro donde el había llegado a milímetros de besarla; no entendía porque pero se arrepentía de sobre manera de no haberse movido más rápido en aquella ocasión.

"Tu amigo tiene el peor gusto de la historia" soltó de repente Elizabeth más como un pensamiento escapado.

"Claro que no. Susan es bonita, divertida y agradable. Yo lo sabría. Salí con ella el año pasado" dijo Sirius. Elizabeth alzó finalmente la mirada a él y suspiró.

"No me extraña" dijo únicamente, mirando a un lado.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sirius intrigado.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, y tardó mucho en contestar, como si eligiera con mucho cuidado su respuesta.

"Parece tu tipo" respondió finalmente Elizabeth con una mirada fría y perdida.

"¿Ah sí? Pues según tu… ¿Cuál es mi tipo?" preguntó Sirius.

Elizabeth volvió su mirada a él y suspiró, tomando aire antes de hablar.

"Como esa. Poco complicadas. Fáciles, e igual de vacías que una vasija de barro" contestó Elizabeth "ah, y entupidas, para que no te hagan tratar demasiado"

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, mientras procesaba lo que había oído.

"¿Quiere decir que en tu opinión experta sólo salgo con tontas y zorras?" preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño, ofendido.

"Oh por dios ¿vas a molestarte? Nombra una sola chica con la que hallas salido que no pase la mitad del día mirándose en el espejo" le retó Elizabeth.

Sirius lo pensó seriamente, y para su desgracia cada nombre y cara que recordó, eran del tipo que se miraban cada vez que pasaban por una vitrina. Frunciendo más el ceño trató de cambiar de estrategia.

"Bueno quizás son algo vanidosas pero eso no las hace tontas" defendió Sirius "y sólo porque alguien salga con chicos fuera del circulo de prefectos y el cuadro de honor, no quiere decir que sean zorras"

Elizabeth giró los ojos de nuevo, y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

"Por su puesto que tú crees eso. Eres la versión masculina de ellas" dijo Elizabeth.

"Hey… oye quizás no te haría mal ser un poco más como ellas" le dijo Sirius.

La mirada de frialdad que le envió Elizabeth lo hizo hasta retroceder.

"¿Disculpa?" soltó claramente ofendida y dando un paso hasta él.

"Yo…" Sirius sabía que estaba en problemas "sólo quise decir que… bueno, Andrómeda me dijo que sólo sales con cerebritos, y bueno… no te vendría mal diversificarte un poco" dijo el chico con cuidado y manteniéndole la mirada.

"Yo no quiero parecerme a ninguna de esas rubias retrasadas, que no tienen más talento que regar rumores, y conquistar a hombres con bajas expectativas y malos gustos" le dijo Elizabeth crudamente.

"Hey… ellas tienen sus encantos"

"¿Qué clase de encantos? ¿Dieciséis maneras de enrular tu cabello?" soltó Elizabeth "¿Cómo encantar a chicos vacíos?"

"No. Para empezar yo no soy vacío Cromwell. Y para continuar, te aseguró que James esta disfrutando un montón allá afuera. Tal vez deberías dejar de leer tanto y ganar algo de experiencia en ese departamento. Quizás serias tan popular como ellas" soltó Sirius sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndose en seguida de sus palabras pues pudo ver una punzada de dolor en los ojos de la muchacha.

"¿Estas… estas insinuando que yo no podría hacer lo que hace esa allá afuera?" preguntó Elizabeth indignada.

"No fue lo que quise decir…"

Sirius no pudo terminar sus palabras, pues Elizabeth se había ido hacia él, y pegándolo contra la pared del armario lo había callado con un beso. La chica había puesto ambas manos en su cuello y le había plantado un beso apasionado y largo en los labios. Sirius tardo segundos apenas en rodearla por la cintura, halándola a él y corresponder con la misma pasión y entusiasmo. En lo que pareció eterno, no pararon de besarse hasta que no quedó un solo respiro dentro de sus cuerpos, separaron sus labios, y Elizabeth volteó el rostro a un lado, aun ambos respirando rápidamente.

"Wow… eso fue…" Sirius sonrió de modo idiota y embobado "wow… ¿Cómo… como hiciste eso con tu lengua? ¿La enrollaste?… wow…"

Sirius siguió balbuceando unos segundos, oyendo a Elizabeth reír un poco con su comentario, luego busco besarla de nuevo. Elizabeth se alejó en seguida.

"Nunca insinúes que esas pueden hacer algo, cualquier cosa, mejor que yo" le dijo Elizabeth con suficiencia y salió del armario y al salón, ya vacío, sin si quiera voltear a mirarlo de nuevo.

Sirius Black la observó irse en silencio, y aun con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía esperar a hacer eso de nuevo, y sabía perfectamente que ella tampoco.


	5. Pensamientos y Sorpresas Inesperadas

_**Pensamientos y Sorpresas no solicitadas **_

El reloj dorado de la Escarlata Sala Común de los Leones titiló anunciando que eran las 10 PM.

Sirius Black se recostó en el sofá escarlata observando el fuego en silencio. Sus amigos se encontraban a su alrededor. James Potter, sentando justo a su lado puliendo su escoba con una cera especial y fielmente concentrado en el brillo que estaba logrando. Remus Lupin, por otro lado, escribía una larga y gruesa carta en pergamino para su padre. Finalmente, Peter Pettigrew sostenía una bolsa de grajeas, separándolas por color y comiendo sólo las verdes. Normalmente, Sirius Black completaría el cuarteto, incitando una visita a Hogsmeade o coqueteando descaradamente con alguna de sus compañeras de casa; sin embargo, Sirius no estaba de humor en aquel momento.

"_¿Te ocurre algo, Padfoot?"_ preguntó James observando a su mejor amigo.

Sirius no se dio por aludido, con la vista fija en el fuego.

James lo miró insistentemente, sin recibir respuesta, girando la vista hacía Remus y Peter en aire confundido, quienes le devolvieron la misma mirada. Sirius no era callado, y mucho menos con James.

"_Sirius…"_ llamó Remus, observando al primogénito Black. Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

James frunció el ceño y lo pico en el cuello con el palo de la escoba.

"_¡SIRIUS!" _gritó James, picándolo más fuerte con la escoba. Sirius se escudo de los golpes y le envió una mirada recriminarte.

"_¿Qué demonios?"_ soltó Sirius volteándose y cubriendo su cuello_ "¿Por qué diablos estas picándome como si fuera ganado?" _

James se encogió los hombros y le envió una sonrisa burlona.

"_Parecías ido… me pareció la manera más efectiva de despertarte"_ contestó James en un tono sabelotodo. Sirius frunció el ceño.

"_¿No pudiste sólo halarme del brazo?"_ preguntó.

"_Supongo… pero tratarte como espécimen vacuno pareció más gracioso en mi cabeza" _soltó James con una sonrisa.

Sirius soltó un suspiro sonoro, y se retiro el flequillo de la cara con un movimiento elegante y galante.

"_¿Ocurre algo?"_ preguntó Remus _"No apruebo sus métodos"_ dijo señalando a James con la pluma _"pero realmente estabas ido"_

Sirius soltó una carcajada sonora y se sentó rápidamente en el sofá, cambiando por completo su semblante.

"_Nah. Sólo pensaba en mujeres, nada fuera de lo común" _respondió enviándoles un guiño a sus amigos. Eso no era enteramente mentira, se dijo mentalmente.

"_Oh" _soltó James asintiendo, en aire entendido "eso lo explica todo"

"_¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Mary?" _preguntó Remus mientras guardaba la tinta y los pergaminos sobrantes en su bolso.

Sirius estuvo cerca de soltar un _"¿Quién?"_ antes de recordar que Mary había sido su cita esa misma tarde, conteniendo una sonrisa al notar que no había pensado en ella en todas esas horas, se giró hacia Remus.

"_Estuvo… increíblemente aburrida"_ comentó Sirius en tono de sorna.

"_¿Cómo es eso posible?"_ preguntó James indignado _"es una de las chicas más bonitas del curso"_ soltó picando a Sirius de nuevo con la escoba y conteniendo una carcajada _"¿Te estás volviendo gay, Sirius?" _

Sirius soltó una carcajada y empujó la escoba lejos de él.

"_Sólo me volvería gay si tu estuvieras disponible…"_ dijo con una mirada coqueta hacia James, aguantando la risa.

James frunció el ceño y le pegó en la cabeza con la escoba.

"_¡DEMONIOS! Eso dolió"_ soltó Sirius sobando su cabeza.

"_No es gracioso"_ soltó James _"Te he dicho una y otra vez que no eres mi tipo" _

"_Pero Remus jamás te haría caso"_ soltó Sirius de manera condescendiente.

"_¿Qué? Yo podría tener a Remus si quisiera"_ soltó James echando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo que lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

"_En tus sueños"_ soltó Remus quitando el brazo de sus hombros.

"_Oh Moony, tu sabes que me amas"_ soltó James.

Remus giró los ojos, y Sirius y James rieron con fuerza.

"_Pero se supone que yo sería el novio de Remus"_ dijo Peter lanzándole una grajea roja a James _"Y James y Sirius"_

"_¡Si claro! Como si yo podría soportar sus largas horas frente al espejo"_ soltaron James y Sirius exactamente al mismo tiempo. Se miraron el uno al otro y soltaron una carcajada.

"_Suficiente. Eso cierra el segmento gay de esta noche" _anunció Remus, coreado por la risa de los otros tres.

"_Bueno, bueno, ya que Moony cerró el circo. En serio, ¿Qué pasó con Mary Sue?" _preguntó James.

"Nada realmente. Dimos una vuelta, tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla, nos besamos en el jardín, lo común" dijo Sirius, sinceramente.

"_¿Entonces por qué estabas aburrido?"_ preguntó Peter, incrédulo, Mary era su amor secreto, solía verla a la distancia continuamente, fantaseando con estar en el lugar de Sirius quien la tenía en la palma de su mano sin si quiera intentarlo.

"_Ah… pues… no lo sé"_ confesó Sirius reclinándose en el asiento _"es sólo… ¿Nunca han sentido que todo es lo mismo?"_

"_¿De qué estás hablando?"_ soltó James, mirándolo genuinamente confundido.

"_Siempre salimos con la misma clase de muchacha. Ya saben… cariñosa, extrovertida y… ¿no se han preguntado si existe algo más aparte de eso?" _preguntó Sirius.

"_No estoy seguro de entender lo que dices, Sirius"_ dijo Remus mirándolo _"¿Intentas decirnos que no te agradó Mary?" _

Sirius dudó. Las miradas confundidas de sus amigos, quienes ciertamente no entendían de lo que hablaba, y no lo deducirían a menos de que él se elaborara en su explicación del por qué había llegado a dichos pensamientos, lo hicieron cambiar de opinión. Soltó una risa y volvió a reclinarse en el asiento.

"_Si, eso es… supongo que necesito un mayor reto a una que ya sé que se muere por mi"_ soltó Sirius en tono arrogante. Teniendo como respuesta un suspiro de Remus, una risa de Peter y un asentimiento de James quien a la distancia observaba de reojo a su reto particular: Lily Evans.

Eran a penas las seis AM cuando Elizabeth Cromwell bajaba rápidamente los escalones con destino al gran comedor. Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba conscientemente evitando a John Owens, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, pues en los últimos días no hacían más que discutir por rumores infundados.

Cuando Elizabeth traspasó las puertas del Gran Comedor, no le sorprendió descubrir que sólo había tres alumnos en todo el lugar, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin, donde sólo había otra persona, se dispuso a comer sola. Se sirvió un plato de cereal con leche, y jugueteo con la cuchara sin comer realmente.

"_Te ves terrible"_ dijo una voz masculina tras ella.

Elizabeth se giró rápidamente para encontrar a Evan mirándola desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, se sorprendió pues no había notado su presencia al entrar. Le envió un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y una sonrisa en señal de saludo.

Evan retiró sus lentes y frotó sus sienes, cerrando su libro de encantamientos. Se levantó y se desplomó a su lado repitiendo su saludo.

"_Te ves terrible, Eli"_ insistió.

Elizabeth suspiró sonoramente, y engulló una enorme cucharada de cereal para comprar tiempo. Sabía que Evan indagaría hasta obtener una respuesta, mirándola con sus ojos oliva fija en ella.

"_Gracias"_ soltó sarcásticamente la muchacha, quien vagamente recordaba su reflejo aquella mañana. Ojerosa, con el cabello recogido en una improvisada cola de caballo, sin una gota de maquillaje y vestida sin gracia, con solo unos jeans y un suéter gris pólvora. Evan siguió mirándola, con una ceja ligeramente alzada esperando que elaborara su respuesta _"No pude dormir anoche"_

"Elemental" observó Evan citando una frase uno de sus libros literarios de Estudios Muggle favoritos, Sherlock Holmes, Evan era un fiel fanático de la literatura Muggle Inglesa _"Fácilmente deducible, considerando que no eres una persona matutina, que odias levantarte temprano y hechizas a cualquiera que te despierte en fin de semana a horario "poco decente"… El que estés despierta un domingo a… "_Evan observo su reloj mágico de muñeca _"¡POR MERLIN! Son las 6:15… Esto sólo puede significar que estas enferma o en problemas"_

Elizabeth comió en silencio, manteniendo la calma y se encogió los hombros.

"_No he estudiado para el examen de Encantamientos, y no he culminado el ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" _explicó, aquello era cierto. Sin embargo, Evan acomodó sus lentes sin dejar de examinar su rostro.

"_No eres __**tan**__ estudiosa"_ observó Evan mordazmente, sabiendo perfectamente que si bien su amiga era una de las estudiantes más brillantes del colegio, no tenía la mitad de su aplique y dedicación en cuanto a estudiar por deber. La arrogancia de Elizabeth, su plena confianza en su cerebro y capacidades, mezclada con sus problemas contra la autoridad (resultantes de problemas en su núcleo familiar); desde que la conoció y estudió con ella la primera vez notó como la muchacha odiaba las tareas repetitivas, y que se consideraba a sí misma demasiado inteligente para "tratar demasiado" en el departamento del estudio. Continuamente discutían respecto a ello. Aunque Evan concedía que esa cierta apatía, jactancia y desdén a la autoridad venia con el paquete en todos sus amigos Slytherin.

"_¿De qué estás hablando? Leo todo el tiempo"_ observó Elizabeth comiendo su cereal.

"_No por deberes. Sólo lees lo que quieres leer"_ replicó Evan.

Elizabeth suspiró. El tenía razón. Ella no era como él. No era lo suficientemente estudiosa como para levantarse tan temprano, menos un fin de semana, a menos de que ganara algo con ello.

"_Estoy evitando a John"_ confesó finalmente.

"_Elemental"_ asintió Evan, sabiendo que ambos eran demasiado parecidos, por lo cual el fin de semana siempre bajaban al comedor juntos _"Aun sigue paranoico con Sirius Black, ¿no?"_

"_Sí. Pero no es sólo Black. Pasamos la noche discutiendo por una variedad de temas"_ comentó Elizabeth con sorna, girándose hacia Evan.

"_Ajam… ¿Cuándo exactamente es que tu y el buen amigo Owens planean volver? Es tan obvio que se aman" _dijo Evan.

Elizabeth lo pateó debajo del asiento y cruzó los brazos, mientras Evan le enviaba una sonrisa condescendiente. La historia de ella con John Owens era la más tormentosa de su vida amorosa. Mejores amigos desde la infancia, su primer novio, y habían vuelto recurrentemente por periodos intermitentes a lo largo de los años. Por mucho que discutieran de manera continua, eran adictos el uno al otro. Sus sentimientos actuales por el joven eran un torbellino, típico de las relaciones jóvenes; no estaba enamorada de él, pero algo siempre la halaba a él, eventualmente retomando la flama de sus viejos sentimientos. Desde hacía un año ella y John estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, según sus padres, siendo una tarea común dentro de las familias de sangre pura, y aun con la negativa de Elizabeth a dejar que su padre controlara su vida, algo dentro de ella no permitió decir "No" a ser la prometida de quien era, hasta ese momento, el hombre más importante de su vida. Sin embargo aquello no había sido hecho público, y no lo sería hasta Navidad.

Aun con todos esos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, lo que menos quería en aquel momento era discutir sus sentimientos por John, el tema favorito de su cabeza en situaciones normales. Pues en aquellos instantes su "Prometido" había tomado un segundo plano en su cabeza, no podía pensar en él, no ahora cuando tenía un nudo en el estomago proveniente de los eventos extraños que había estado compartiendo últimamente con Sirius Black.

Sirius Black. Su corazón se detuvo al pensar en ese nombre. Esa era, probablemente, la más disturbante de todas las razones por las cuales había pasado la noche en vela. Odiaba admitirlo, aun a sí misma, pero aquel beso que había plantado en el primogénito Black había estado volviendo a sus pensamientos de manera recurrente. Incluso logrando una hazaña poco común en su cabeza: superar sus pensamientos sobre John Owens.

Volvió la vista al plato, dando como tajantemente culminada la conversación con este gesto, sabiendo que su amigo comprendería. Evan respetó su posición asumiendo que su actual posición cabizbaja era por John, sin si quiera imaginar el verdadero nombre detrás de la reacción poco común de su amiga.

A las 11 AM de aquel soleado domingo, los jóvenes de 5to año de la habitación de Gryffindor seguían durmiendo. Las cortinas escarlata de la habitación seguían cerradas, y los ronquidos de los chicos coreaban el silencio reinante.

Se oyó un ruido sordo, y Peter soltó un quejido sentándose en el piso, se había caído de la cama, miró alrededor sobándose la cabeza, para sólo encontrar los ojos de Remus mirándolo.

"_¿Te encuentras bien?"_ preguntó.

"_Si, sólo rodé de más" _soltó Peter riendo por lo bajo.

Remus se sentó en la cama y frotó sus ojos con las manos bostezando. James y Sirius aun roncaban sonoramente. El prefecto Gryffindor se incorporó, y fue a darse una ducha, mientras Peter se volvió a tumbar en la cama como si nada.

Sirius Black volvió a girar en su cama, antes de abrir los ojos y estirarse de manera perezosa. Bostezó y contuvo una sonrisa recordando el sueño que había tenido, lo cual básicamente se había resumido a sesiones de besuqueos con la Slytherin que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Sus hormonas no lo controlaban de semejante manera, desde que en 2do año recibió su primer beso francés. Aun no estaba seguro, si la chica le gustaba de tal manera, o simplemente quería una sesión de besos interminable en un salón vacío, como solía tener al menos una vez cada dos semanas en bases regulares, con alguna de sus muchas admiradoras.

"_Sí, claro"_ se respondió a sí mismo_ "como si ella te dejara arrinconarla en un salón vacío"_ aguantó una carcajada. Probablemente eso no ocurriría, pero tendría que intentarlo. Se sentía muy curioso por el modo en el que la chica había enrollado su lengua al besarlo, no podía esperar a hacerlo de nuevo.

Se levantó al oír a Remus, salir del baño y se dispuso a darse una ducha. Tomando una decisión: Elizabeth Cromwell sería, definitivamente, su próxima conquista. Sirius Black se conocía a sí mismo lo suficiente para saber que no se sacaría de la cabeza a la Prefecta Slytherin a menos de que consiguiera despertar el interés por él en ella.

Sonrió con cierta malicia planificando en su cabeza. Oh, sí. Puede que la Slytherin tuviera monopolio actual en su cabeza, pero él estaba a punto de regresarle el favor.

_**Lunes**_

Una lechuza desconocida, voló por la mesa de Slytherin dejó caer una carta con sobre azul sobre el desayuno de Elizabeth Cromwell. La muchacha frunció el seño sacando el sobre de su leche y abriéndolo con una mano tratando de tocarlo lo menos posible.

"_**Ten una interesante semana"**_ rezaba únicamente el papel pergamino en francés, sin firma. Elizabeth volvió a observar la lechuza y se dio cuenta que era una de los pájaros disponibles en la Lechucería para uso público de los estudiantes.

El papel se agitó en sus manos por lo cual tuvo que soltarlo y observar mientras este se transformaba en una flor de papel, flotando frente a ella. Elizabeth suspiró echando la carta a la basura, mientras se levantaba para salir del comedor, dando mentalmente gracias al cielo de que ninguno de sus amigos había estado allí para verlo.

_**Martes **_

Elizabeth observaba por la ventana de la sala común el color verdoso del agua, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello de manera distraída.

"_Eli… ¿puedo revisar tu ensayo de Pociones?" _preguntó John, sentado en un sillón a unos metros de ella, y mirándola fijamente.

"_Sí, está en mi bolso_" contesto Elizabeth volteando a él, mentalmente dando gracias al cielo de que su relación volvía a su cauce normal.

John se incorporó y haló el bolso de su amiga, sacando los pergaminos que necesitaba. Segundos después, alzó una mirada curiosa a su amiga.

"_¿Desde cuándo cargas bombones en tu bolso?"_ preguntó sacando una pequeña caja rosa de bombones de chocolate del bolso.

Elizabeth se levantó y tomó la caja entre sus manos, examinándola de manera curiosa.

"_Desde nunca…"_ contestó abriendo la caja, frunciendo el seño con recelo.

La caja era rosa con detalles en plateado, conteniendo dentro una docena de bombones rellenos de crema de frambuesa, en la parte interior de la caja rezaban unas cuantas letras formando la frase, nuevamente en francés _**"Disfruta estos chocolates en mi nombre"**__,_ nuevamente sin firma y en papel de pergamino azul, la única diferencia con la carta del día anterior era que esta tenía un pequeño recuadro de color negro a la esquina inferior derecha.

"_Esta en francés… ¿Qué dice?"_ preguntó John mirando sobre su hombro.

"_Sólo dice: disfruta estos chocolates… Quien sabe de donde salieron, capaz tienen algo" _dijo Elizabeth echando la caja al suelo donde desapareció apenas toco la alfombra, los elfos domésticos eran rápidos.

_**Miércoles**_

Elizabeth se recostó en la mesa de la biblioteca, cruzando los brazos y apoyando la frente en ellos, aguantando un bostezo. Sus pergaminos ya llenos, revisados y elegantemente amarrados con un listón verde. Había culminado su ensayo hacia más de 30 minutos; pero una mirada de reojo al rubio sentado frente a ella le dio a entender que él no se encontraba ni si quiera cerca.

Evan releía su ensayo con ahincó, levantándose continuamente a revisar otros libros, y reescribiendo sus líneas. Elizabeth sonrió de lado observándolo, lo conocía bien, él chico aun tenía una hora más por delante cuando menos, pues lo reescribiría en un pergamino limpio cuando finalmente estuviera feliz con cada palabra contenida en el papel. Nunca había conocido a alguien si quiera la mitad de aplicado que Evan Johnson, por ello lo respetaba con creses.

"_Evan"_ llamó al joven, quien inmediatamente subió la mirada hacia ella _"Voy a regresar a la sala común, he culminado y el madrugar el domingo esta afectándome"_ le envió una sonrisa que el chico correspondía en seguida.

"_Imagine que el cerebro te pasaría factura por las horas de sueño que le restaste el fin de semana"_ confesó Evan.

Elizabeth sonrió recogiendo sus cosas y colocándolas dentro de su bolso. Se levantó y observó a Evan, pasando una mano por su frente quitándole el cabello de la cara de manera juguetona.

"_No estudies tanto… ¿sí?" _dijo, sintiendo que las palabras sonaban enteramente indignas en sus labios, nunca había dado aquel consejo, y probablemente jamás lo haría de nuevo, a menos de que otro Evan Johnson se cruzara en su camino.

El chico asintió con una reverencia en su cabeza, y una mirada aparentemente divertida por el bizarro consejo, mientras la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella salió por las puertas de la biblioteca.

Elizabeth apenas dio dos pasos sintió algo siguiéndola, siendo alertada por un pequeño zumbido a su alrededor. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente varita ya en mano, para encontrar el corredor vacío. Frunciendo el ceño, y aun con una mirada suspicaz en los ojos, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando, echando miradas sobre su hombro constantemente.

El sonido de zumbido desapareció por completo, y luego fue regresando poco a poco acrecentándose a cada segundo.

"_¡Diffindo!"_ gritó Elizabeth volviéndose de golpe y hechizando lo que sea que tenía tras ella.

El pequeño unicornio de color rojo y dorado se desplomó en el suelo, al ser una de sus alas cortadas por los cuchillos invisibles del hechizo.

Elizabeth observó el muñeco de felpa a sus pies y frunció el ceño.

"_¿Qué demonios?"_ soltó aun observando el muñeco con recelo, como si fuera a lanzarse sobre ella.

Elizabeth se agachó y tocó el muñeco con su varita, preguntándose por qué, en el nombre del cielo, un animal de felpa del tamaño de una rata estaba persiguiéndola por los pasillos del colegio. Volvió a picar el cuerpo del unicornio con la varita, esperando que hiciera algo, pero sin éxito.

Soltando un suspiro y bajando la guardia, lo tomó con una mano.

"_¿De dónde saliste?"_ preguntó inútilmente al muñeco sabiendo que este no le respondería.

Un "tic, tac" acaparó su atención haciendo que acercara el muñeco a su oído, un sonido como el va y viene de un reloj de péndulo, capturo su atención. Retiró el juguete de su oído y lo observó curiosamente.

Sonaba casi como un…

¡BANG!

Un sonido de explosión llenó el corredor. El Unicornio de felpa había estallado en una explosión de fuegos artificiales, luminosos y brillantes, además de molestamente sonoros, siendo los colores de cada bengala rojo y dorado, los que se alzaron alrededor del pasillo.

Elizabeth se desplomó al suelo pegándose a la pared por el susto y la sorpresa, sosteniendo su pecho y mirando el despliegue pirotécnico con una mezcla de sentimientos entre ira y sorpresa. Siendo justos, el sonido no había sido tan fuerte, pero puesto que tenía el objeto en sus manos la sorpresa casi le causa un infarto.

Apenas el unicornio dejó de estallar, la frase _**"Sorpresa, feliz miércoles"**_ se grabó en el aire con los residuos de las bengalas. Por tercera vez, la frase estaba escrita en francés, y el recuadro de color negro unos centímetros por debajo del escrito. Los fuegos artificiales se extinguieron, Elizabeth se incorporó sosteniéndose de la pared. Su corazón latía como loco, queriendo salirse de su pecho, su espada palpitaba por el golpe que se había dado con la pared al saltar en sorpresa, y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, mientras su cerebro encontraba la respuesta a sus preguntas: sabía quien había hecho esto, casi provocándole un infarto. La misma persona que había estado enviando regalos absurdos a ella durante todo lo que iba de semana.

_**Y lo haría pagar.**_

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS RR'S! Lamento mucho la tardanza, trabajo nuevo problemas nuevos :D! AUN TENGO LECTORES? XDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
